Remember me : the loss of Innocence
by polkadotpublicty
Summary: Goten doesn't know how he ended up at this point in his life.His past birthdays he doesn't remember , and high schools a blur, plus he keeps having dreams of a Blue haired girl... A story that jumps from Present to Past from Gotens life now to his forgotten high school days
1. Chapter 1

His black eyes opened to see his ceiling.

He had that dream again.

He sat up and looked at his hands on the blue cover.

It was the dream

When

He

Chased

a girl

With long blue hair Skip through a meadow of tall golden grass shining from the orange purple horizon.

He reached for her but the sea of grass pushed him further further away from her

He couldn't see her face just her hair and the top of her back wrapped in an lavender dress.

He stretched his arm as far as he could with his fingers spread wide

But he could never reach her

He sighed in his covers and flipped them over

He walked to his bathroom and cleaned up for the day.

After he washed up he met his mom at the table, she had already put down an plate for him.

He sat down by the plate

mom dark circled eyes lite up and smiled

"Good morning Son"

"Morning mom"

He was 21 , but he felt 17 , he doesn't remember when he turned 21.

He ate with his mother

The sun blazed in as birds chirped outside

"You know Goten " his mom said looking up happy into nothing "the sun flowers are so beautiful in the summer , you should go Pick some on your way to the lake"

Goten stared at his mother as he finished his fish and fries.

"Okay "

He stood up and grabbed his boat capsule and fishing hat

"I'll be back mom "

"Bye sweetie"

Though I don't remember when I started to catch and sell fish like Gohan , I knew eventually I would also be a fisherman .

I lived on land with my mom brother and his wife. We survive ,by fishing , every Friday I go into the city and sell the catches.

I have a niece Pan. I believe she's about the same age as me. I haven't seen her in years.

So I guess we are not that close, if I remember correctly she ran away refusing to become an fisherman like me and my brother.

Goten walked to the lake he pulled the capsule out his khaki pants and looked at

It had the words Hope painted on it.

He threw it down and out came his wooden boat.

He pushed it on the dirt into the got in

He grabbed the anchor and tossed it into the water then undressed down to his boxers

And dove in with his net

He swam and fished for three hours He caught tons of baby fish and adult fish.

He loaded them all in bags and salt then paddled back to shore and capsule the boat throwing the bags of fished over his shoulder.

He walked back to the houses as sun set passing up an meadow

An meadow of sunflowers

When he saw the contrast of the vast vibrant yellow leaves blow in the wind

He gasp as his eyes widen

The fish hit the ground

He started at the flowered sway romantically in the hard blowing wind

He began to walk deep with in the maze of flowers

Until he was surrounded

Once he got lost in a empty patch

the middle of the yellow hue field

He panic looking around from every ankle

The wind blew hard

He turned eastward

And saw an pink ribbon fly over the field he tried to grabbed it

,but it's smooth silky surface slipped through his fingers

He stared at it where it once was. And looked at the sky and finally decided to fly above to see his catch.

He flew to the fish and picked it up walking back home.

Once he got there , it were still sun set

He saw his sister in law on an orange and white checker cloth on her knees in an yellow sundress white gloves and hat. Videl long brunette hair shined red in the sun as her blue eyes read the pages of a book.

Goten watched her as he slowly walked toward the fridge.

She smiled and closed the velvet box bringing it close to her heart. Looking up at the sky through her hat.

She looked down to see Goten starting

"Hello Goten"

"Hi Videl"

"My all those fish great job"

"Thank you "

She Got up and folded her cloth and stood in the grass

"You better get those to the fridge !"

Goten looked at the fish

"Right "

He continued to the fridge on side of his brothers house and stored the fish to be sold this Friday.

He washed in the bath house outside and made it back in just in time for dinner with his family.

They passed around food and smiled, with two seats empty.

After dinner Goten laid in his bed staring at the ceiling.

He would go to sleep

Dream of a girl with Parry wrinkle hair

Wake up

Fish

The go back to sleep.

Was this it

Was this all there was for him.

He closed his eyes heavily

He ran after her

As the wind took her hair further and further away

He opens his mouth and screamed "wait " , but nothing came out as air filled his lungs like water

He heard clouded Giggles

As she past by a huge tree a few yards ahead of him

"Wait !"

"Wait"

His mute voice screamed out

As he ran faster to the tree

Who are you

He ran to the tree going full speed

When a white soft face ,big blue eyes and long bangs poked from the tree with perched lips

"Boo!"

Goten Jumped up in sweat in his room

His eyes blinked fast

As his heart pounded

In

His

Dark

Room


	2. Chapter 2

A boy in an school uniform looked disgusted at the huge Orange building

It were his third year here

He was like an zombie from the dead as he walked up the hell

"Oh God what's with Goten !" Erasa an fellow junior yelled covering her nose

"It's like he is back from the dead " she yelled

"With his green skin and purple lips!" Launch yelled frighten

Goten walked past them slowly like the undead

Trudge through the school doors as he saw his fellow undead kind classmates

Or also known as the seniors , he wasn't one yet , but it sure did feel like it.

"Hey Goten" sharpener rose his hand to wave and it snapped off to the ground

Goten nodded to him then kept walking disgusted with the perky

Freshman

The want a be Sophomores

The mellow Juniors

And the dead seniors

"Uncle Goten what's wrong with you !"

He heard his nice peep as she hurried behind him.

She caught up to him and stood in front of him.

He stared at her

She was so short and Her long hair down her back made her seem shorter. Her shy and red face let him know she was nervous about her first day of school.

"You look pale"

He looked blandly at her

"Ugh I don't want to be here "

She rolled her eyes

Ring ring ring

The bell rung and students came out surrounding and brushing past them

Pans little body had gotten carried Brushed to the side

"Uncle Gotennnn" she reached for him as the crowd pushed her further away.

He reached for her with his decaying hand

"Pan ! Her bravery will live on forever"

He said as she fell into the crowd

He sighed and continued his zombie walked Down the hall.

Then he saw a small foot in an brown shoe , brown knee highs , a small orange skirt on her hips , a white collar shirt wrapped in an Cardigan her brown hair shine as she leaned on a Locker by Trunks

He jumped and shed his zombie skin and walked to his friends

"Hey guys "

She laughed

"Hi Goten"

"Sup G"

Bang

The three leaned against the lockers with one foot on them and arms crossed starting at the students.

"Jeez Junior year so close yet so far" Trunks said sadly

"Tell me about it !" Goten yelled" look at the poor freshman they're so excited ,just wait until exams "

"Ha ha ha guys let them be excited "

Valise chucked

Pan were now following her uncles Ki.. They were barley aloud to use there powers when they were outside of Mt. Paoz but she made and exception

After completely getting lost in an crowd of Football players , being drowned in flayers to join teams, and attached by orange Pom poms

She darted out from the crowd

By her uncle and his friends

Her hair had became a little messy and her shirt came from out her skirt

She slide ,by them taking deep breaths

She rose her head "uncle Goten !"

She eyes caught the sight of Trunks and a girl

"Oh " she calmed down and blushe not wanting to embarrass him

"Pan !" Trunks yelled as he turned around and opened his locker placing his backpack in

She blushed "Hi Trunks

She jumped then waved

He looked at her through his lavender locks side ways as he grabbed his binder

"Are you excited for the opening ceremony ?"

She blushed

"Umm well yeah!"

"Ha ha that's great" he said leaning against his opened locker

"Hi I'm Valise !" The girl handed out her hand Pan took it

"Hi I'm Pan Gotens my uncle!"

Goten jumped"jeez Pan do you have to say that to every person you met!"

She looked down and pouted

"No !..But I only met two people .. And besides she was your friend so I thought I should let her know Goten ! You big meany !"

"Who else have you met ?" Goten asked

Pan looked up "um I don't know the quarter pounder of the football team"

"What Pan that's a Burger !" Trunks yelled

While Valise laughed

"Ha ha ha ha ha she's so funny and cute !"

"You mean the quarter back !" Goten yelled

She nodded

Goten rolled his eyes and patted her head.

"Well Pan you are a freshman " Trunks smiled

She nodded excitedly while smiling with her eyes close

She opened them back up to as Trunks charging her

She blushed

"What !"

He grabbed her shoulder and shoved her fast into his locker

"Tr Tr Tr" before she could say his name

SLAM

She heard chuckles and foot steps walk away

As a far away Voice yelled

"Welcome to high school fresh meat !"

Pan could see shadows past by in the lines in the lockers

"Trunks ! " she yelled as he shook his locker

"Trunks ! I'll get you !"

Students past up the Locker looking at it.

Trunks laughed as he heard the little Girl scream her plot of revenge.

"Ha ha "

"Trunks she's going to kill you " Goten said

Trunks shook his head "no she's not " he said and rolled his eyes

As pan far off yelled "I'm going to kill you!"

Valise laughed "she's so cute Goten ... Isn't your little sister her as well Trunks?"

Trunks smiled "yes she's probably in an locker as well"

...

Goten had parted ways with Trunks and Valise.

And went to his first period class

History

The opening ceremony wasn't until after third was a mistake the teacher talked so boring and made them do an ice breaker to get to know each other.

He spent his time staring out the window day dreaming.

When the bell for second period rang, he decided to skip class.

He walked out the back door and quickly down the hill to see the patch of grass by the tree were he would Go to skip Freshman and Sophomore year.

He sat before the tree then laid back in the fresh grass and sniff the fresh summer air. The hot sun blazed on his face , not that he mind , summer were almost gone, and he would miss it once it left.

The bright glow of the sun on his eyelids were cooled by an dark shade

He put on a look of confusion

As he opened his eyes to see blue wondering eyes in thick black glasses with blue bangs in her eyes while the rest were in an pony tail

He gasp as he saw her clear face looked down at

Him

I didn't know where you came from.

Though you wore my school uniform

It felt as if wind brought you to me

It's self

That

Day

In the green grass


	3. Chapter 3

Goten loaded up the Truck with fish.

As his mom see him off

"By son ,be safe "

"Bye mom "

He said as he got in and drove off into the city

Every Friday when he sold fish to supermarkets , restaurants ,and street vender he grew excited to leave his normal duties on the fish farm.

He drove around all day selling fish. A few women at the Italian restaurant flirted with him , but all they saw him as was the country boy who sold fish and that pissed him off.

He had made a few friends at the supermarkets they always bought the most fish because Goten gave them a discount.

And the street venders always gave him free meals since he was their supplier.

It was night time After all the fishes was solid.

Goten drove on the upper east side of west city.

He cruise on the street and parked

He got out the car while it ran and walked to the Gates of the dome shaped house.

He could see a few lights on in their and feel the Ki of his best friend , Vegeta and Bulma

He grabbed the Gate and breath heard as he stared

He didn't know why him and Trunks were no longer friends or why they weren't in contact.

But every Friday night he came here to look just for a few seconds.

Then he left went back home to his mom brother and Sister

And his dreams of an blue haired girl.


	4. Chapter 4

(An:most of the chapters will be from Goten,Bra , Trunks , Pan , etc Past high school days... ,but occasionally it'll go back to the present)

**those End of Summer days just before September **

* * *

><p>He blinked up at her as he laid calmly with his hands opened.<p>

She blinked once.

She blinked twice through her glasses "Are you dead " she asked then poked him.

He gasp ,Then blinked and sighed while closing his eyes. "I don't know can dead people talk?".

She shrugged "I don't know ,but there was a flash mob of zombies earlier in the hall".

He opened his eyes."No they are just the seniors".

"Oh " she nodded then sat back on her bottom and fiddled.

He looked at the passing clouds  
>He didn't know why he asked this next question ,but he did. "So Why are you out here ?".<p>

She continued to fiddle." I didn't know anyone so I just decided to come out here and write ".

He sighed "Freshman huh ?".

"Yeah".

"How do you expect to make friends when your out her being an loner ?".

" I met you didn't I ?" She said softly.

He turned her head to her.

She held an pen and a note book.

"What are you writing".

"An guide ".

"An guide ?" He asked confused ,but calmed.

"Yeah " she breathed normal.

He waited for her to continue she never sighed  
>"A guide for what ?!".<p>

She rose up the book and pen to the sky with her eyebrows furrowed."How to survive Orange Star high school the school of the undead !".

He jumped up

"What ?".

"Those zombies in the halls ".

"You mean the seniors ?!".

She nodded " I don't want to look like that on my last year of school".

"Oh so you care about your appearance At least now I know your a girl !".

"I don't necessarily care how I look ... I just don't want to look dead".

She turned her head to the sky and looked up ."I'm alive ".

Goten stared at her

She turned back to him and blinked the wind blew her hair from her face while she looked surely at him.

"You " ..."you said you had no friends here ?"

She shook her head no.

"My niece she just-"

!Ringggggggggg!

She blinked up then toward school. He as well stared at the people coming out the building.

"The ceremony is starting " he said blandly.

"I see" she said.

"Why don't you go make friends?!".

She she shrugged and blushed  
>Avoiding eye contact.<p>

He stared at her.

"Your shy ".

She bit inside her cheek and blinked down.

He smiled side ways and stood up .While Handing out his hand to her.

She looked up to his gentle face and extended hand.

"Son Goten at your service "... His eyes looked in hers..."A friend".

She rose her hand to shake his,But he pick her up to her feet.

"Hey" She said then looked back at him

He still smiled simply

They slowly shook hands

"A friend who's going to help you make friends "

They drop hands

"All freshman meet in the gym " the over head announced

"Come on "

Kick !

Kick !

Kick !

Kick !

Boom !

Trunks locker flew open ,As a pissed off Quarter saiyan jumped out taking deep breaths

She breathed deeply and dangerously "trunks !" ,And ran toward his unholy Ki at full speed bumping a girl with blonde hair and an box into the lockers

"Out of my way !" She yelled

Trunks and Valise bought ice cream at a classroom ."This is frozen yogurt ! Rip off !" He yelled then smiled and still ate it

"Ha ha ha " Valise laughed

The lights flicker on and off as the doors walls and windows shook

Trunks and Valise looked up at the buzzing light

"I feel a dark presence " Valise said

Her little feet went hammer time as she ran to the ice cream stand , she spotted his lavender hair

"Trunkssss!"

She ran jump and brought up her leg to kick him in his leg flew down at full speed ,and just before connection he move and she landed on the floor in an perfect split.

"Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" Pan screamed in Pain

Goten heard an painful scream  
>"What was that ?".He looked at the girl with blue hair<p>

She shrugged

The two walked up the hill across the front entrance together as

People stared

"is Goten with that freshman ?!"Erasa covered her heart

Launch put her hand on her forehead " poor thing stay away he is a zombie !"

They walked together

"Let's go met my friends "

They walked into the building down the halls

"What are your hobbies "

She held on to her book with both hands

"I like to write books about surviving Zombies invasions"

He looked at around here think I'm a zombie "So your like a zombie slayer ?"

She nodded " I've watched all the movies and read the books "

He looked at her skeptical  
>Watched the movies ?<br>Read the books ?  
>What is she going to do throw a Book at the zombies if they attack ?<br>"Yeah well if the zombies ever come I'll make sure to camp out at your place ?"

She smiled with shine in her eyes " really ?"

He nodded and put his hands in his pocket

"Can I bring my mom ?"

She furrowed her eye brows

"Yeah she can come , but if the zombies start getting in the house we will use you as bait !"

He jumped "I doubt they'll eat their own kind "

She looked at him

"Your a zombie for real ?" She whispered lowly

He shook his head and chuckled

"No come on now those kind of things just don't exist !"

She blinked at him

"You never know what's out there "  
>She said ironically.<p>

Her statement made him think.  
>She did have a point, I mean He were half Alien.<p>

They walked toward the ice cream parlor as the medics came rushing a gurney with a girl with her legs split.  
>They zoom by in a flash.<p>

Goten blinked

"She looked familiar "

"Huh ?" The girl asked

"Oh nothing "

They walked in to see Trunks and Valise sitting down eating at desk that look like smiled as he talked to Val ,but something blue caught his eyes

"Bra !"

Everyone in the class looked at him

"Bra ?" Goten repeated

She looked at her brother with a smile

"Yeah that's my name "

She nodded at him an waved "hey Trunks "

"You know him ?" Goten asked Of course Trunks knows all of the girls. Goten thought.

Trunks stood up and walked in front of them."That's my nerdy little sister"  
>She blushed<p>

"His sister !" Everyone in the room yelled including Goten and Valise

"This his her ?!" Goten asked as he looke her

She blushed and scratched the back of her head."Oh sorry I seem to have not told you my name ... Bra Briefs at your services ... zombie slayer"

Goten looked at her blue hair

He was Idiot to not have notice

,but that means

This girl

Is

Saiyan

"Well " Goten laughed completely stun "since you know him this is Valise "

Bra shook her hand

"Hi"

Bra nodded "hello" she blushed

"Have a seat "

"Okay "

Goten Trunks and Bra all set down

"What middle school are you coming from ?" Valise asked softly

"Oh umm Cambridge in England it's an all girls school from pre K to 8th grade I been there all of my life "

Valise eyes widen " what why ?"

"My parents wanted me at a safe house since CC always received threats " she said

Valise look at Trunks "Jeez now I know who's the favorite !"

Trunks rolled his eyes and chuckled. Then looked at Goten

"How did you stumble upon her ?"

"She was skipping class in my Spot !"

"Skipping class on the first day ?!"  
>Trunks yelled as he got up and put his knuckles in her head.<p>

"Owe Jeez thanks a lot Son Goten !... Trunks it was only for today I promise ".

"Ha ha well Trunks she's certainly your sibling !" Valise laughed.

Trunks sat Bra down as Stars circled her looked at his little sister.

"Made any friends Freshman ?"

" yes !."

"Who ?"

"Son Goten " she said

"That loser doesn't count " Trunks yelled

"Ha ha Son Goten doesn't have female friends " Valise winked at her.

"That's not True your my friend !".

"I'm the exception to the rule ".

"Anyways I brought her in the building to met Pan ".

Goten looked around " have you guys seen her ?".

Trunks and Valise both scratched their head with huge awkward grins.

"Umm no "

Valise opened her eyes  
>"But heyy Your niece and Trunks sister could be like best friends !" She said with her hand to her mouth thinking hard.<p>

"Yeah that was kind of my plan "

"Well little sister " Trunks stood up "as your older brother I'll give you an Tour of Orange star high "

"Awe look at Trunks !"Erasa said with tears in her eyes

"How heroic for him to take his sister under his popular wing " launch said

Trunks put his hand on his hip as he rose his chin and smiled as the students in the class room clapped

Ha ha little did they know Bra had a locker with her name on it...

Goten Trunks Valise and Bra went strolling around the school together once Goten Gotten bored he left his friends and went into the city until 2:45 when the last bell rung

He flew slowly home to learned that Pan was in the hospital , he was shocked at first to learned that. He was sent to go get an senzu bean from Korins. After that he went to the hospital to give Pan her bean and bust Her out of there.

Finally when they got home Dinner was ready at Gohans , but since Goten had got caught skipping Chi chi made him clean her house before coming to eat at his brothers.

After dinner he showered ,and laid in his bed.

He closed his eyes as his mind wonder to Trunks sister. He knew he had an sister , but never seen her . In fact he hasn't been to CC since he was a Kid. He couldn't remember pictures or anything related to the girl, in fact he hasn't seen Bulma since freshman year

He thought about her big blue eyes blinking behind her glasses as she talked about slaying Zombies.

He chuckled

What a nerd , who would've thought Trunks sister a geek!

Then soon fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

**August Junior year **

((A week later ))

Goten walked threw the school doors with his earbuds in his his fate he had 10 more months until summer. Goten went to 1-3rd period , then to lunch with Trunks and Valise. After lunch he went to 4-5th period and the rest he had off due to the fact he commuted to the school from so far away. All week he hadn't seen Bra or Pan for that matter at school. He couldn't help but be worried about Pan. After 5th period Trunks Valise and Goten strolled the halls planning on what do since they all had 6th and 7th period off due to them being juniors and how far they commuted to school.

"We could go to Groovy Smoothie "  
>Valise offered.<p>

Goten smiled "that sounds great ".

"You up for smoothies Trunks ?".

"Nah I'll pass "..." You guys go along".

Valise eyes widen as she blushed.

Goten was about to say something when he saw it dead on the wall.

An purple poster with graves on hills and spider cob webs ,

Zombie slaying Club seeking members smart enough to fire an Ak 47... Room H. Please met at 12:45 during 6th period

Gotens mouth dropped to the floor. Then he rushed down the hall.

"Goten wait" Valise yelled reaching While Trunks followed Goten  
>She gasp and followed him<p>

The friends ran through the halls  
>Passing up Class rooms<br>A, B,C,D,E F, and G.

He stopped in front of the door slid it open as Trunks and Valise caught up to them.

There they saW Bra dressed in camo with and bandana across her forehead with black lines on her cheek

Their mouths dropped to the floor

"Hi guys welcome to the Orange Star High School Zombie slaying Club !"

"Lame " Trunks yelled as he walked in followed by Valise who looked at the dusty old room "Oh wow " she said.

Goten stood by the door still in shock ,Then followed.

They sat in old worn desk

"You started a zombie slaying club ?" Goten ask

She nodded

Trunks pulled off her bandana and wiped the black marker off her face with it

"Trunks !" She said as she moved her face deeper into the cloth misplacing her glasses

"Hey if your going to start a club for freaks at least don't look like a freak go change "

Bras glasses sat on her nose as slummed to the hallway to change as her buzz was killed with the sword of truth.

"Jeez way to go Trunks !" Valise grabbed his ear

"Hey ! Ouch !...its true !"

Goten were seriously wrong with that girl.  
>"Who would come to a club like this ?" Goten asked.<p>

Valise thought about it " I would I mean at least I'll be prepared once there's a zombie invasion "

"There is no zombie invasion !" Trunks yelled fast and irritated , jeez coming from an all girls school you would've thought Bra would know the social ranks.

The three were Interrupted by an far away scream like a bee buzz getting closer

" what what is that? " Goten asked

"I don't I don't know " Trunks said as he saw the light bulb flicker

Valise got scared " I feel a dark presences " she warn

Slid

The door stood open and an fair little girl stood there breathing heavily with her hair hanging in her face exposing her white neck.

Trunks Goten and Valise all got Closer to each other frighten.

"Zombie !" The three yelled

The girl flipped her hair back out of her face and took an ninja stance.

"Trunks Briefs master of the lockers I come to avenge my pride and bring victory to every freshman ever demised by your hands !"

Trunks smiled and relax" oh hey it's just Pan!"

"Jeez Pan don't scare us like that" Goten said holding his heart.

She squinted her eyes at Trunks and walked closer

"Come on Briefs !"she put up her fist

Trunks swat them away care freely as her whole body jerk

"Hey !"

He patted her head heavily " let's call it truths " he smiled his best white sparkly smile.

Valise and Pan covered their eyes with their arms as wind blew.

Trunks had on a toga with a leaf crown on his head as he stood on a tall rock , As Pan and Valise uniforms turned into peasant potato sack dresses and watched the wind blow his hair from below in the potato field

"He's teeth are so white " Valise said with squinted eyes

"His hair so pure" Pan said in a trance

Goten ran into the scene with an diaper, wings ,and bow and arrow

"Stop that Trunks she's my niece !" He yelled

Trunks stopped smiling with an laugh and the girls turn back normal

Pan blinked around

"What is this place " she studied the classroom

"It's an abandon class room " Trunks shrugged

Boom the door slid and shattered everyone's Soul

"Zombies ! Were ? TELL ME !" Bra screamed

Gasp

The air grew Intense as the girl looked around in an excitement

"Who dat ?" pan asked while crossing her arms

"No no Bra there was no Zombies just her " Valise pointed to Pan

Bra eyes blinked to the girl

"Bra this Pan ... Pan this Bra " Goten introduced them

The girls stared at each other unmoving.

As Trunks Goten and Valise watched intensely

Pan was the first to speak

"Bra ?...what kind of name is that ?!"

"Well Pan isn't exactly the first on the list of baby names either "  
>Bra shouted Back<p>

"Undergarment "

"Iron rod!"

"Boob holder!"

"French fry !"

Pan eyes widen as her lips shook "oh oh no you didn't "

Goten ran and covered Pans mouth before things got bad ,She struggled behind her uncles hand as he tried to control her as her arms and legs swung wild.

"Pan Bra come on guys can you at least be nice to each other , your both freshman and besides this is Trunks little sister "Goten told his niece

Her eyes widen as she looked at the girl ,Then to Trunks !

Goten dropped his hand

"Oh wow " she smacked her forehead with her hand " with that hair and eyes you are surely related , but now for the test..smile!"

Bra shook her head and open her mouth wide to revile pearly white teeth

Bra turned into an dominatrix as Goten wore only an dog collar  
>And spandex shorts on his knees<br>Goten eyes widen as he saw the light

"No Goten don't look into the light !" Valise yelled

Smack

Trunks smack Gotens head as Bra stopped smiling

"That's my sister idiot !"

He rubbed his neck and smiled then blush. While waving his hands "it's not like that !"

Pan laughed "uncle Goten you perverted Idiot , but yup shes for sure is a Briefs"

Bra studied Pan " mmhmmm your hot head will be needed on the front lines Sargent !" Bra yelled

Pan salute then stopped "wait what ?"

"Aren't you here for the Zombie slaying club didn't you see the sign ?"

Pan blinked " the zombie what ?..."

"Slaying club where we prepare for the zombie invasion "

Pan blinked and smirked "so we can get rid of all the lazy seniors and scare the crap out of the juniors !... I like the way you think Briefs !"

The group floated to take a sit  
>Bra and Valise sat in an desk while Trunks leaned against one and Pan and Goten sat on top.<p>

"No no no no no " Trunks yelled while smacking the table

Goten Valise Pan and Bra all jumped

"My little sister will not be in this geek fest !"

"But Trunks !" She whined

He rolled his eyes " I'll take you to see that new Rated R zombie movie , if we can change the club !"

Bra eyes grew hearts in them " okay okay"

Goten Valise and Pan watched her shocked.

Pan furrowed her eyebrows and put her hands on her hip.

"Hey Trunks as an official member of the zombie slaying club I disapprove of your notion to get rid of it !".

"Yeah Trunks Bra seem to really like this Idea for a Club" Goten said

"Fine I'll take you too to see the zombie movie this weekend " Trunks told Pan

Pan closed her eyes "fine , but I want an Extra large pop corn candy bars .. Etc"

"Ahh zombies"

"Nachos pickles soda "

"Goten Val please come with me " Trunks said as Bra day dreamed about the movie and Pan named all the snacks she wanted

"Okay " Valise peeped

"sure " Goten said

Trunks turned to the freshman

"Hey ! Freshman look sharp!"

Pan and Bra snapped out of it

"We have to come up with another club you know !"

Bra looked to the floor "oh yeah ummm how about the Vampire hunters club"

"No"

"The ghost hunters club"

"No"

"It has be something normal " Goten said softly to the blue haired girl

"How about a baking club " Valise offered

"That's not a bad idea " Pan said

"No way !" Bra shouted then blush "I mean I just. Can't bake that well"

"Don't be rude Bra " Goten said then looked at Valise

"Thats a good Idea Val ... Pan is a great Baker "

Pan chuckled superior "ho ho ho ho"

Trunks patted her head " really I would love to see if your grandma taught you well"

Bra blinked at them shyly and blushed

"Umm Pan ... Goten how do you know Trunks ?"she asked

Pan blinked to the girl she never met before this day. But she knew Trunks had a sister Isn't she saiyan ?. Wouldn't she know about us the sons?

"Umm well it's a long story ,I'm sure your mom had told you " Pan said being cautious of Valise in the room"about my grandp-"

Smack

Trunks heavy big hand covered Pans mouth and nose while catching a few strands of her hair as she struggled behind his hand turning purple.

Bra and Valise watched shocked as he held the little girl who had an crazed look on her face.

"Goten ! Pan !... Can I speak to you guys for a moment outside "

Goten blinked then stood up

As him and Trunks walked out dragging Pan

Slid open

Slid close

Trunks put Pan down

As she took deep breaths as her little body heaved "Trunks ?what's the big deal ?you were covering my mouth and Nose !"

He blushed "sorry "

Goten looked at him "what's up Trunks"

"Bra doesn't know she's saiyan "

Goten eyes widen

As pan yelled "what ?!"

"She's been gone for a long time so we never told her "

Pan shook her head unbelievable

"Whoa "Goten said

"So please keep that news away from her "

Goten nodded as did Pan

They walked back in the room from the hall to see her sitting down talking to Valise.

Goten studied the mysterious girl with the black glasses and blue hair as she talked and a saiyan and doesn't know it.  
>She looked over to him making eye contact<p>

He blushed

"Hey guys me and Valise talked and we decided to make this the Baking / zombie film making Club "

Pan Goten and Trunks all looked at them.

"I like it !" Pan yelled

"Really Val !" Trunks asked

"Hey she insisted !"

Trunks rolled his eyes

"Fine !" Trunks said as he saw a lot of bullying in his little sister high school path.

Pan clapped then grabbed Trunks Arm

"First Order of defense !... Me and Boxers will be Going to find ovens !"

She then pointed at Valise " you the Vixen go to the supermarket and get all of the baking supplies "

She then pointed to Goten and Bra "you two Uncle and Underwear find an camera !... Ready let's move out !"

"Hey !" Valise jumped

"Where do we get the funding for this !"

Pan dug in Trunks pocket and grabbed his wallet

"Hey !" Trunks yelled as she pulled out three blue credit Cards and laughed.

"Ha ha Trunks Briefs is our sponsor " she flicked a card to Valise and one to Goten as Trunks tried to catch her.

Goten his face grew red by Pans actions he looked at the card it said unlimited."Trunks are you sure ?"

He shook his head and gave up  
>"Yeah just return them when you get back "<p>

"Okay let's move out !" Pan said as she drag Trunks by the Bra and Valise followed behind them.  
>They saw Pan dragging Trunks down the hall as everyone watched and moved out of their way<p>

"Oh no who is that shrimp with Trunks " Launch yelled as she if she would faint

"Mr. orange star high is being handled ,by an freshman !" Erasa yelled

Goten blinked from the scene to Bra and Valise.

"I guess we better get going to "

"Right Valise "said then walked away

Goten watched her leave then he saw Bra looking determined

"Come on Son Goten we have to beat Pan and Trunks "

She grabbed his wrist

And zoomed out of there with him in tow

"Whoa "

They got on a side walk in front of the school

"Jeez what the crap this isn't a race " Goten yelled

Bra blinked then blushed

"It's just it's I want to be back first so we can talk about the filming of the movie "

Goten studied her embarrass face

"you think they'll forget about the movie and only focus on baking "

She nodded

"Hey they won't "

"But nobody liked my idea of Zombies "

Goten shrugged "I liked it "

Bra looked up to him "you did "

He nodded "Pan may be a little bossy ,but she respectful "he began to walk And she followed

"So tell me how do you like Japan?"

"I just met Trunks in person this past June. We video chat before , but it was nice to see him up close and hug him."she giggled

Goten giggled ."Trunks you big softy "he thought

"And daddy well he always came to came to London to see me without mom knowing " she laughed then paused. "My daddy is weird "

Goten chuckled "I bet "

"And and mom she's keep crying , and taking me to go get pedicures and my hair done ha ha I really love my family"..."even if most of my life I saw their faces on an screen I knew I was loved by them"

Goten eyes soften as he walked and looked down on her

She looked up and blushed

As he jumped and blushed

"Idiot idiot idiot " he thought

"Oh I'm just rambling about myself "she squeaked

"No no tell me more " he said while they ran across the street

They caught their breath, well Goten pretended

"We'll I took Japanese as 2nd language so It's not to hard being back here "

"Umm everyone seems nice ,except when my British accent seeps threw , then they get a little rude "

He blinked

"You have an accent? "

She nodded "but I learned to hide it "

"Let me hear it !"

"No !"

He sighed

As they walked past an furniture store

"When did you become infatuated with zombies"

"Oh since forever when I were very little I saw the Thriller video on the tube and it scared the crap out of me ever since that day I vow to slay all pop star zombies "

Goten chuckled "you are one noodle short from the bowl"

She blushed "so tell me about you Son Goten"

"There's not much "

"Are you kidding how old are you 18"

"17"

"There is 17 years worth of a story in you "

He looked at her  
>"Really I can't even remember what I did a week ago "<p>

She smiled and laughed "ha ha ha ha ha "

He smiled "what's so funny ?!"

"No nothing I just know the feeling to wake up one day and to forget everything that happen days month years ago it's like you just know your name and your alive"

He nodded agreeing  
>He stopped in front of the electronic store<p>

"We're here"

She stopped "we are "

He opened the door and let her in then he went to the counter .They saw a man with dreads down to his waist with circle sun glasses on his nose and an beard.

"Welcome mon "

Bra and Goten looked at him in shock

"How may I help you bros ?"

"Um yes can we have a small camcorder ?" Goten asked

"Give us a Tv camera like the ones on the tube !"

"Bra trunks money hello !"

"Oh he's okay !" She said

"I think I got what you want mon "

He went to the back

As they waited for him

Bra could see Goten sweating

"Son Goten relax will ya ha ha Trunks doesn't even get the bill !"

He breathed out as she continued

"My dad does "

"WHAT VEGETA !" Goten said sweating bullets

She gasp and giggled "oh right I forgot you knew my parents ha ha daddy can be a little hostile "

Goten said his prayers

Boom

Goten and Bra jumped not even noticing the man had return with and black camera , it was cordless ,had a glass lens and a microphone

A rap beat started playing , as the Rasta Jamaican voice filled the shop

"The max HD z70010 in black

or for short max

is one of newest on the block

It can take every shot

every moment every pic

and even pictures of your "

"STOP!" Goten yelled as the music stop playing as Bra clapped and cheered

Goten blushed and back off

Then He looked at Bra she had her eyebrows furrowed and hands cross and nodding her head

"Hey Rasta hit that beat !"

The rasta played the beat and started nodded his head with her

Goten watched with wide eyes as he froze up unsure what was happening

"Aye yo you might be raster

,but I'm the zombie slaying monster

Give me a camera for me and my partner

Flow so sick you had to call the doctor

No zombie don't want it

Cause I'm Mc Bra and I always own it "

Goten mouth was to the floor as he watched the Girl nodded her head with her eyes closed, she then opened them and smiled at Goten

"Whoa your rhymes are sick" the rasta said and stopped the music

"Thank you" "now it's Son Gotens turn "

He blushed "I'll pass "

She grabbed his arm while smiling huge

"Come on "

"No I can't " he blushed

The rasta snorted " ha mon your letting your girl wear the pants"

Bra blushed jumping from Gotens arm and turned to the Rasta "no no " while waving her hands

Goten looked at the Situation as the the Rasta was calling him out and Bra denied she was his girl , his pride was plummeting.

He sighed and took a deep breath

Time for redemption Goten

"Aye Rasta play that beat !" He said with his eyes closed

The Rasta and Bra smiled as his finger pressed the button

Goten nodded his head with an scowled

Unknowing to him a blue haired girl grabbed the camera and pressed record.

"Me the homie Goten chilling with the homie zombie slayer

I'm all about my money and I'm all about my paper

In these streets I'm an hungry alligator

Killing all these rappers and ignoring all these haters "

Bra jumped and cheered for Goten with so much spirt he didn't see the camera on her shoulder

"Oh !" She yelled with her mouth in an "O"

He blushed and smiled at her while scratching the back of his head. then turned to the Rasta

The Rasta put his chin to the ceiling

"The homie Goten ?"

He held out his hand

Goten took it

"You alright with me mom

Goten nodded full of pride

While Bra rolled her eyes

"How much for the camera my Rasta man " Bra asked

"That'll be 75,000 zeni"

Goten eyes widen as he weakly handed him the card

He looked up as he picture Vegeta scold and his theme music playing

He was doom

They walked back toward school with the camera in an black leather bag that came with it. Goten held it as Bra him talked.

"So let me get this straight your a zombie slaying rapper from London "

She smiled " no I'm no rapper ...I just write poetry so I'm use to rhyming .. It's just when Rasta played that beat my whole body felt so energized I wanted to be apart of it"

He looked at her. Energized ?

"Do you feel energized a lot ?"

She nodded "yeah ! I know this might sound crazy but I can feel when people are energized and it makes me all energized and excited ! Ha ha "

Wow so she does feel Ki

"Hey Goten look !" Bra said while pointing

They met Valise by the red light before the school she had a lot of bags in her Hands

"Hey Val !" Goten shouted

She turn to see Goten and Bra. Se brought up her hand to wave "hi ! Oh crap!"

He rushed to her side and grabbed the bags before they fell

Bra grabbed a few

"Jeez Valise you went to town "

She smiled and blushed" oh no I didn't take advantage it's just Pan said get all the supplies "

Bra chuckled "hey spend all of my brothers allowance he's getting his trust fund pretty soon next year on his birthday "

Valise chuckled then the light turn yellow then red and they quickly crossed the streets

The pots, pans , sliver wear and dishes clinked in Gotens hand as he held them with had the flour ,sugar , salt, butter and other baking Valise held more dishes and an coffee maker.

They walked up the hill into the empty school

"Were is everybody ?" Valise asked

Goten looked at his watch

"It's 3:20 the last bell rung at 2:45"

"Oh jeez we were gone for a while "

They went to room H and saw an huge oven next to an easy bake oven

They blinked at the awkward ovens one so big one so small.

Trunks and Pan sat at the desk and talked then Pans eye landed on them.

"Oh well look who it is !"

"Hey cut us some slack we had to walked a couple of blocks to get to the food market and Electronic store" Goten said as he sat down the camera and bags

"Did you get the camera "

Bra nodded "only the best "

Goten and Valise handed Trunks his cards then took a sit.

" okay ! " Bra clapped

"Me and Goten came up with a great Idea !"

Valise Pan and Trunks turn to the girl standing before them

"We did ?" He asked confused

"Since every member has a voice in this Club " she paused"and I like Zombie slaying and Valise Pan and Goten liked Baking!"

Trunks chuckled at Goten "what a girl "

Goten blushed "shut up !"

"That leaves Trunks and his interests"

Trunks blinked at her

"Not only are we the zombie slayers who bake ,but..." She paused " the rapping Zombie slayers who bake ! Ta da !" She yelled

"Uncle Goten this was your idea !" Pan laughed

Goten blushed  
>"No no way !"<p>

Valise laughed as she rhyme" rap trap snap back "

"That's the spirt Valise !" Bra yelled

Trunks studied his sister  
>"I like it !"<p>

"What?!" Goten and Pan yelled surprised

"It's too lame being called bakers an it's too creepy to be called zombie slayers ,but when you throw rapping in it it sounds epic like Godzilla Vs Jackie Chan"

Goten studied his best friend wried must run in the family.

"Fine !" Pan sighed "we will be the Baking Zombie slayers who Rap!"

Goten shrugged " wait I thought we were the Baking Zombie film makers ,not slayers "

Bra put her hand on her mouth" oh yeah " she blushed I forgot "

Pan looked confused " so we are the rapping zombie film makers who bake?" She looked between Bra and Goten

"No !" Trunks said " saying Zombie slayers is way cooler "

"So we are slaying zombies ?" Bra asked Excited

"No !" Valise had enough of this she stood up

"We are the bakers who film zombie movies ,but calls themselves zombie slayers ,because Trunks thinks it sound cooler , who happen to Rap !"she heaved

"Yes !" Trunks said

"I think I get " Goten said

Bra nodded

Pan blinked confused "what ?!"

They all dropped anime style.

((A while later ))

They all sat down talking about random things as a group.

"What time does after school activities stop?" Bra asked

"4:30 " Valise answers her question and looked at her watch " it's 4"

"I guess I'll get started on the script for the movie tonight !" Bra said excited

Pan blinked confused

"Now tell me how do an baking zombie film makers and or slayers who happen to rap club go about ?"

Goten thought about it, he was at lost.

" that's simple " Bra said

" when we get here valise and Pan start baking while Goten and Trunks write the raps as I write the script "

"We'll hold it that's not fair you need help with the script too" Valise said

"She's right Bra , besides everybody can not just do what their comfortable with !... Each day we should rotate on who does what " Goten said

"Heck no I'm not baking !" Trunks disagreed

"Shut up Trunks !" Pan said

Bra nodded "okay fine !"

"We need another member to the club !" Valise said" so two can work at each station "

Trunks blinked "how do we ever get people to come to this Freak show"

"My my Briefs Funny you should ask " pan said with irony " you will find an poor little freshman and lure her into our secret lair "

"Yeah I'm not doing that " he said

Goten sighed as the over head played

"All students should leave the building soon after school activities are almost over "

They all stood up and walked out together

"Well since we have no time to go find new members we can just make more signs !" Bra said  
>As they walked to the front of the school<p>

She jumped in front of them

"So everyone ! tonight's homework for the Zombie slayers Bakers who Rap is to make cute creepy hip hop signs !"

Valise and Pan nodded as Goten looked at her strange.

"Well" pan and Goten departed from the group and waved bye

"Byeeee Pan !.. Bye homie Goten !"  
>Bra laughed and waved loudly while people stared and Trunks and Goten blushed<p>

Goten and Pan walked side by side together a few blocks from the school

"Can we take flight now ?"

Cars passed by on the street by them

"No "

Pan sighed and slumped while walking

"Don't be so dramatic Pan "

"Ugh flying is so much better than walking "

"I know I know ,but for now until the coast is clear we are walking "

More cars passed by.

"I would like to get home already to make my sign for the club !" Pan said excited

Goten looked at her softly with a smile. Then looked around the street was clear

"Ready ?"

"Now ?"

"Now !"

The uncle and niece took flight heading home.

When they got there they saw Chi chi hanging laundry in the front lawn.

"Hey mom "

"Hi grandma "

Welcome home sweeties "

Goten went to hug her while Pan kissed her cheek.

Chichi grabbed an wet Blanket and hung it on the clothes pin.

"Now son you didn't skip today now did you ?"

"No ma'am "

Chichi smiled

"Then why are you home so late "

"Well Grandma me and Goten deiced to join a club "

"A club ?" Chi chi asked while turning to her Child and grandchild

Goten blushed "well yeah nothing to big "

"Goten you know I do not like you in the city to much !"

Goten rolled his eyes "it's just school activity mom "

Swing

The door to Pans house swung open and out came Gohan with no shirt and baggy shorts

He held an small wooden boat over his shoulder as he smiled.

"Pan ! Goten ! Go get changed and come on the lake with me , we have a big order this Friday ! "

Pan eyes lowered and nodded

As Goten sighed and went to his house.


	6. Chapter 6

**August 31**

Goten stood on the school side walk early this morning and watch Pan skip inside for breakfast. He was fried he barley got any sleep last night between fishing and his homework which was a puzzle within it's self.

He watched the building through lazy eyes. With one hand holding his backpack over his shoulder.

"Goten !"

Trunks met Goten in the turn to clapped hands then pulled apart.

"What's up Man" Trunks asked

"Nothing much"

A car pulled by them as two girls came out with backpacks. They were giggling loudly ,but once their foot hit concrete and they made eye contact with Trunks and Goten the girls grew quiet with flirty smiles.

"Oh " Trunks said and he waved as they past by.

Goten nodded his head to the one with black hair " how's it going Akumi ?"

She rolled her eyes at him then flicked him off and kept walking .

Trunks grabbed Gotens shoulder and laughed

"Ohhhhh"

Goten laughed and rolled his eyes while turning back to Trunks .

"Ha ha ha "

"Shut up Trunks ha ha "he shoved his shoulder

"Anyways where's Pan ?"

Goten face relax from laugher

"She went to go show Bra her sign for the club and to breakfast.

"Oh Bra was running late to school "

Goten blinked "really ?"

Trunks nodded "she said she had a way to school so I left "

Zoooooooom

Trunks and Goten blinked to the street to see a shiny green motor cycle with an black CC logo on the sides. It were girl on it in an Orange star high school uniform on it.

She parked right in front of the boys

They jumped back

"Whoa"

The girl took off her helmet exposing her shiny blue head.

She wiped her pony tail and got off the bike and capsuled the helmet and Bike.

She dropped it in her bag fixed her glasses and walked by Trunks and Goten .

"Hey Son Goten !"she said as walking past them

"Bra wait !" Trunks said as she stopped

Him and Goten walked up to her

"Mom gave you a motor cycle !"

She nodded " I told her I needed to get school fast so "

"Do you even have an license?!" Goten asked she started to walke away while saying " your not going to tell on me Son Goten ?"

He shook his head no then she turned and began walking in the building she turned around just before entering the doors

"Looking forward to seeing your signs guys !"

"Signs ?" Trunks asked

Goten eyes blinked "oh yeah the signs for the club "

"Oh I didn't do that " Trunks said

"Me either "

Goten looked through the clear doors and saw Bra talking to Pan.

"hey guys !"

Valise ran to the boys with her backpack hitting her back

"Hey Val"

"Hi "

She caught up to them and took deep breaths

"Hi ! Good morning !" She smiled

"Good morning what's up !" Goten said stun by the girls excitement

" ha ha Val did you get you a boyfriend or something ?" Trunks joked

She blushed "of course not !"

"Who jeez look at you all red and jumpy " Goten joked

"No no " she huffed then looked at the ground "see you guys later" she blushed and walked away

Goten looked at her "Val ?" He whispered while she left.

"What just happened ?" Goten asked

Trunks sighed " you know she's a girl right we shouldn't tease her like that "

Goten nodded as the bell rung

The kids that were talking and playing in the front of school starting going so did Goten and Trunks.

(1st period )

Goten looked out the window as the teacher talked. Will she be mad if that I didn't make a sign.?

"Goten pst hey Goten ?"

Goten turn to see Erasa in the sit next to him. She handed him a note.

He grabbed it and read it.

**Is Trunks dating that little girl ?**

His eyes widen then wrote back

**Why you liked him?**

she squeaked in her setas she read it

"can I help you "

Erasa blushed " no sir ". the teacher turn back to the board.

she waited a moment then wrote him back

**no no no I don't !**

he read it and sighed writing back

**no hes not not seeing anyone , I'll put in a good word for you **

she read it and grew red

**i dont like him !**

ring

the students rush out as did Erasa Goten watched after her With a smile he was so telling Trunks.

"okay don't forget to chose your topic for the essay !"

ringggg

Goten sighed it was only the second week and there's already an essay on one of Shaksepheres work he had read the classic such as Romeo and Juliet etc etc and wasn't impressed. He didn't know how he were going to write it ,but it isn't due until the end of September so he had time.

as he left 6 period he saw Pan walking in the hall talking to some guy With a black leather jacket over his school uniform. He didn't know him ,but he knew that jacket a little gang called the black stars all wore that jacket and walked around the school acting tough.

she chuckled as the kid laugh

"Pan !"

she turned around as well as the kid ,he saw Goten and walked away quickly.

Pan looked at the boy leave them to Goten , she furrowed her eyebrows.

"what Goten ?"

he went to her side "who was that ?"

she shrugged " some kid in my class i asked him if he wanted to join the club he said no ,but was really nice"

Goten sighs and grabbed her ,by the shoulders.

he would have to watch her more closely , the last thing he needed were guys he had history with trying to date his little niece.

they walked to Classroom H and saw Valise and Bra in there.

Valise were by the oven while Bra sat at a desk

"hey guys"

"hey " Pan said

"where's Trunks ?" She blinJed around

Bra and Valise shrug

"I don't know he needs to hurry so we can start"

20 minutes later Trunks came.

"hi guys" he said as he sat down at a desk

"your late !" Pan stated

trunks laughed

"okay now that everyone's here lets see your signs"

Val had a sign with cute cupcakes with eyes and smiling faces while Bras were of lZombies with big heads and Pans had music notes on it.

Goten blushed "um I kind of forgot "

"slacker " Valise chuckled

Bra turn to her brother

"umm I kind of forgot as well " he said cooly

Pan shook her head

Bra sighed "it's okay ! I guess these are enough " she said then blush "let's go hang them up"

the Zombie slaying Bakers who Rap club walked down the halls to find a good spot. The senior hall were not a good idea since they are all lazy and the Juniors were a rude so they deiced the sophomore hallway would be best.

they had tape and stables

Bra Pan and Valise each picked a spot.

Pan chose above the water fountain ,but were to short

"Trunks !" She yelled

Trunks stopped talking to Goten and went to her aid he picked her up by the waist so she could reach.

Goten blinked to Bra who were stabling her Poster by a classroom he walked to her

"hey"

"hi son Goten"

"stop that" he said

she looked up at him "huh?"

"stop calling me Son Goten it's just Goten " he said cooly

she dropped one of her hands from the poster and fixe her glasses

"okay Goten " she said then stared at him to see if it was better

he flashed her a smile and she blushed

"see isn't that better?"

she nodded and smiled as she stabled her last corner then dropped her hands.

"how did script writing Go "

she huffed and twisted her lips into an embarrass smiled "i didn't start"

"what ?" He said worriedly "why not ?" He asked she were so excited about it yesterday.

"I ha ha I didn't really expect you guys to come back today"

"what ?"

she looked at Trunks tease Pan

"I know you guys are only helping out because I'm Trunks little sister "

Goten looked at the girl

"no no way I want to be here and help you out " he said sincerely

she blinked up at him

"really?"

he nodded

"but Trunks you and Valise are so popular "she said

"you guys could be out doing whatever everyone else is doing"

Goten chuckle "let me tell you something about your Brother he doesn't care about social ranks really he just tease the Freshman to make them Comfortable , people tend to think we are me Trunks Valise some gang ,but really we've just been friends for a long time and the fact that we are always together pisses some people off"

she blinked up at him "oh yeah ?"

he chuckled "yeah girls me and Trunks dated are always jealous of Valise ha ha"..." I don't know why " laughed as if Valise were one of the guys

Bra watched him laughed with his eyes closed" I know why "

Goten eyes opened "huh ? Did you say something ?"

she blushed "no !"

"oh ha ha "

bang Valise ran to us " all done !" She smiled

the group went back to the room

pan looked at the broken chairs and dusty corners "I'll be back !" Ye quater saiyan said as she left.

"I wonder where could she be Going " Bra asked

"knowing Pan probably space ha " Trunks chuckle

Valise and Bra laughed while Trunks winked at Goten Goten chuckled As well.

Bam!

Pan came in with mops brooms and dusters

"all right maggots ! Lets get to work"

pretty soon everyone cleaned together under the command of Pan,while laughing and goofing around. Eventually the room sparkled.

the Club Tiredly smiled at the room as they heard the over head announce it were time to go home. They walked out the front of the building and say goodbyes. Goten watched as Bra waved to him with an big smile as she said "goodbye Goten" then uncap the bike and zoomed away Pan had to smack him to come back to reality.

(an: just a short little chapter , but will be coming soon with the next. In fact I already have it all planned out ,I just need to write it,but anyways there will be drama humor and Angst in this fic.

next chapter, Trunks takes the zombie slayers bakers who rap to the movies ! and the daughter of the lovely 18 and the brave Krillen will appear !")


	7. Chapter 7

**September 1 Saturday **

Goten found himself in his room with an towel wrap around his waist as he stood in front of his bed looking down at his white jeans white shirt and purple muscle also he found himself nervous on what to wear for the first time in his life. His don't care attitude had did him justice all his life it made him popular at school with the girls and kept him from trying to hard. So why now was he nervous on what to wear to the movies with TRUNKS !.

He sighed

maybe it's because Valise were going , every time the three went anywhere outside of school Trunks who always slip away and let them have alone time , and Valise would get shy and quiet and Goten would have to make a fool out himself trying to ease up the tension. It were as if she needed Trunks around to be her normal self, but he doubt that would happen since Pan and Bra were going.

He took a deep breath relieved,

but still unsure about his outfit. He went back in his small closest and saw a pear of jeans and a plain black t-shirt. He decided to wear that with his black and white sneakers. He had got them last year for Christmas one of the newest to come out ,but he never wore them ,maybe because they cost so much he didn't want to ruin them , but what's the point of having them if your not going to wear them?.

He walked from his closet to his restroom and looked in the mirror. He rose his chin. He looked decent enough. You could see every crease of muscle that was hidden in his School uniform most of the day.

"Well now I just looked like a biker " he said

He saw a black hat on his restroom counter and placed it backwards on his head. He nodded as a few of his spikes poked under the hat and the opening above the snap he smirked "now I don't look so much older".

He went to his dresser and Got his allowance out he didn't spend that much unless he needed clothes ,besides from Bills money was good enough to keep you warm during the winter as fire wood ,he grabbed a thousand zeni and put it into his pocket sprayed a little manly scented perfume on and went to his living room.

There on the couch he saw Pan arms crossed and her hands she had on fingerless gloves. Her orange bandana were across her forehead as her hair hung from underneath. She also wore Her red shirt with the yellow him exposing her belly. The little girl had and attitude and a look to match. He could still remember her complaints about their school uniform

he also saw his mother looking worriedly at the table In her robe.

"ready Pan " she looked up and nodded

"now Goten don't be gone to late"

goten rolled his eyes with an smile "mom I won't "

"be careful of those city women and watch out for Pan"

Goten blushed "yes ma'am"

"now give your mother a kiss You to Pan"

Goten sighed and walked to his mom and giving her a big kiss on her cheek

Pan hugged her grandma "bye Grandma " Pan said as her and Goten walked out the door

"bye Kids "

"bye mom!"

they flew above the countryside into the city at a constant speed. When they landed at the mall parking lot they saw tons of cars as the cinema sign sparkled. They walked to the front as posters from movies shine with blinking flashy lights.

"Where's Trunks ?" Pan asked looking confused

Goten shrugged

"Goten !" Valise came running in an yellow dress and white boots she waved with her cars keys on her finger "ha ha hey guys !" She smiled

Goten smiled and waved back happy she were being normal he looked at Pan maybe because she's here.

"Hey Valise " Pan said

"hey Pan girl"

Goten watched Valise smile and giggled while she talked to Pan.

she looked different from at school she had on make up ? Maybe ,but she glowed under the shine of the lights. She stopped laughing for a bit and turned to Goten he blushed and jumped

"hey were is Trunks and Bra ?" She asked looking around

zoom

zoom

Pan Goten and Valise all turn to see a car coming down the lot fast As it burnt rubber.

a orange mustang pulled up to the movies as Trunks got out wearing his Khaki shorts Green grungy jacket and grungy dark blue scarf with brown sperrys. His sharp lavender hair were long enough to reach his deep blue eyes mixing the pastel colors.

everyone were watching as Trunks snapped and a man from the crowd in an Tux took the car away.

before the man pulled off the passenger door opened as Bra came out

Goten gasp

her hair were in an pony tail with blue strands hang out. She wore an Capsule corp shirt and blue jeans that ride up her waist and tennis shoes, her glasses were still on but a different color brown. This was his first time seeing her with out her uniform

"hello guys" Trunks said as he walked to the group with Bra behind him.

"hi !" Bra began but gasp

goten watched her as she grew flustered starting at him

he blushed "there it is !" She yelled

Goten blinked at her then to Trunks in an panic

she walked toward him as he was frozen to the ground

he watched her as she came closer , she did ,but passed him right up

as Pan Valise and Trunks looked at her ignoring Goten

"what ?" He said then turned to she Bra admiring a picture With lights blinking of Zombies in an Grave yard.

Goten eyes widen embarrassed and looked around to see if anyone notice him, no one were paying attention he thanked God silently then walked to the picture Bra was looking at. She looked up amazed as the lights blinked down in her face.

Goten studied the poster it looked like another cheesy Zombie movie to him , he blinked back to her as she stared at it , and he could see in her innocent eyes this was her thing , she was interested in this stuff.

"your really love this stuff don't you "

she nodded "yes "

"hey Guys" Trunks said nervously

Goten and Bra turned around walking back to the group.

Goten saw Trunks worried face "what's wrong man "

"I totally forgot you have to 18 to watch "

"what !" Pan yelled

"oh yeah if its rated R " Valise said

"really ?" Bra asked a little sad

Goten watched her

"sorry guys " Trunks apologized

Bra smiled and put her hands on her hips " it's A okay ! We the Zombie slayers Bakers who happen to rap will watch a movie "

she walked to the box office as the group followed

she put her finger in her chin "hmmm let see !"

Pan looked at the options and her face became skeptical "they are all Rated R "

Goten blinked up at them options " yeah ! All of them except The adventure of baby bubble part 2 " he said with an buzz kill voice

" oh I saw the first one it was boring !" Valise said

even Bra were getting discourage

"well we could go to the arcade " Trunks offered

"no ! " Bra yelled

" let's just watch baby bubble !"

trunks looked at her " I guess ha ha "

"no no no way !" Pan yelled and grabbed Trunks by his head to the window

the movie girl blinked up at the scene "can I help you "

Trunks struggled against the small girls hand

Pan furrowed her eyebrows and whispered "ask her for five tickets to live love Zombie !"

"it won't work !"

she pulled his hair "do it "

Goten laughed at the scene as Bra and Valise watched worried

"ahhhh! five tickets to live love zombie ! Please "

the movie girl looked at Trunks then to Pan then to Goten Valise and Bra

" I would have to see ID for the two little ones "

Trunks relaxed " come on " he said looking deeply in her eyes then read her name tag "Marron "

the movie girl shook her head " it's policy ! Your handsome looks won't fool me "

"smile !" Pan said

"what no !" Trunks studied the geeky blonde movie girl " at this rate if I smile she would not be able to handle it "

Pan eyebrows furrowed and grabbed his cheeks smacking them in the process then pulled them back as shining white came out

"no no must resist " The movie girl told herself

"Must protect policy " she said

Goten looked around and saw all the girls outside including Valise stare hungrily at Trunks

"Um Pan maybe you should stop " he turned back to Pan only to see her too had became possessed

"Ah !" He screamed

Him and Bra grew closer together as they saw the girls advance on Trunks

Trunks screamed through his teeth as Pan looked at him like food and the movie girl clawed at the glass

"Don't worry Trunks I'll save you !"

Bra ran tackling women every were and grabbed Pan off of Trunks Back

The shine disappeared as the women return to their angry Boyfriends.

Marron grabbed her back put on sun glasses

"Ha ha now you'll never deceive me again !"

Pan rub her head as she saw Marron pass Trunks five tickets to Baby bubble part two"

She looked up at the sky  
>"No!"<p>

((( later)))

The five teenagers all sat in baby bubble part two bored out of their minds surrounded by little girls and their parents. The pink screen blazed down on them.

Goten blinked to Bra who was having a hard time trying to stay awake. Not even Pan could enjoy her snacks.

"That's it !"

He stood up and grabbed Pan and Bra by the wrist " Trunks Valise come on !"

They ran out of Babby bubble down the velvet hall as Pan left a trail of popcorn

"Uncle Goten !"

"Ahh" Bra yelled

As Trunks and Valise ran behind him

Goten eyes landed on theatre 22 "live love zombie "

He burst opened the doors and saw the lively packed theatre going wild with teenagers screaming and throwing popcorn.

He notice a few students from his school there and smiled

Bra smiled excited as she looked at the screen and saw a badass guy chomping away zombie heads

"Yeah ! Ha ha " she said

They took a seat in the middle as the audience took note to who was there

"Hey Trunks " a group of girls giggled and laughed

Trunks looked up and waved into the dark theatre unsure of who said that then he heard a squeal.

They sat down  
>With Bra by Goten who was By Pan who was By Valise who was By Trunks.<p>

A man appeared in the screen in an Trucker hat with an Axe as a crowd of zombies surrounded him.

"Hey Zombies ... F$&k off "

Bra had her fist up as she watched amused

Gotens faces was half disgusted half amused

Pan had her face in the popcorn bowl

As Valise hide her face in Trunks arm , who was falling asleep.

(((After the movie )))

Before anyone left the theatre everyone mingled since most of the kids were from Orange star high

Trunks were talking to a few girls

As Goten and Valise talked to Erasa and launch

Pan and Bra leaned on the wall in silence.

Bra blinked over to Pan

"You know you would be perfect for the lead role in the film"

Pan blinked at her "really ?"

Bra nodded

Pan turned back and looked at the crowd

(((After a while )))

Bra and Pan still waited for Trunks Goten and Valise ,but finally they came.

"Hey guys "

"Hi "

"Hey "

The girls said dejected

Goten studied Pan and Bra are they upset.

"Come on guys let's go "

They walked out the dark hall wall to the light and the movie Girl Marron standing right there

"You five come with me "

"Run!" Trunks yelled

The five scattered but got no where fast

She caught Valise with ease as well as Bra then Goten And Trunks were far much of an challenge ,but Pan were the hardest

She thrown them in movie jail

Goten looked at the girl jeez she were strong !

"You guys went against policy ! Now call your parents to come get you "

Trunks swallowed his Parents were looking forward to some "alone time " disturbing his father would be a death wish.

Goten shook his head Chi Chi would kill him

"Come on Marron ! " Trunks said "don't be like that !"

Pan looked at the Bars a ki blast out of here would be easy but she looked at Bra Valise and Marron.

"Come on please " Goten asked

"No!"

Trunks leaned his head against the Bars

Pan put her hands on her hips  
>"Zombie slayers Bakers who tap group hundle!"<p>

They all made a small circle with there heads touching

"What are we going to do ?" Goten asked in an whisper

"Call our parent ?" Valise offered

"No way !... We need another plan " Trunks whispered

"We could bribe her ?" Bra offered

"Listen !" Pan said

"Trunks go flirt with her !"

Trunks looked back at the girl as she looked at her nails with an khaki bag around her chest and nodded

He went to the Bars and leaned with his hands through them.

"Marron"

She look up at him through her sun glasses "what's up"

He blinked at her "how about letting us go huh ?"

Pan smacked her head " Trunks stupid your suppose to flirt with her "she yelled

Trunks looked back at Pan " I can't she's too cute " Marron blushed

Goten eyes traveled to the blonde he saw on her bag it had an orange star

"Hey hey you go to Orange star high ?"

She blinked through her glasses and nodded

"I knew it ! You looked familiar "

"Really you do ?" Bra said as she walked to the bars and handed out her hand " hi I'm Bra freshman Zombie a slayer

Marron took it " Marron " she said uneasy

Trunks smack his forehead and blush

Pan blinked at the girl she now looked familiar " hey I know you I ran into the day I went to the hospital sorry about that ha ha "

Marron blushed " see that's Karma !"

Trunks chuckled at Pan as she blushed

"Hi I'm Valise " Val waved then pointed to Trunks " you already know him and that's Goten "

Goten smiled and wave

Marron grew shy as she studied the group

"Hi "

"What grade are you in Marron ?" Trunks asked

"10th sophomore " she Said

"Wow !" Bra smiled "now me tell what Goten and Trunks were like last year ha ha ?"

"Oh no I just moved her my parents own this island you see and I use to live there , but my mom wanted to be closer to the mall so we moved"

"Whoa really an island ?!" Pan said

She nodded.

"Why did you come here away from the beautiful island "

She gasp then her sun glasses dropped from her face ,she furrowed her eyes  
>"There's nothing more then that island I hate "<p>

The five teenagers are were in shock as the girl face tighten with an wounded scold just like her mothers.

"18 " Goten breath

Marron eyes widen

Goten and Marron made eye contact as they gasp

"You know my mother ?!"

Goten nodded Marron was also shocked to see Trunks nodding as well.

Him and Trunks fought her at the WMAT as the masked man.

"Well yeah " Marron head snap to her

"Oh wow "

"Wait " Bra said "your mom is a number ?"

Marron blushed " well mom told me since her parents had 20 kids on the farm and with so many they started to name them numbers her and her twin brother are 17 and 18.., but uncle 17 is no longer here " she said sadly

Pan Goten and Trunks gasp.

What she

Doesn't

Know !

They all thought at the same time

Then blinked to Bra.

Goten eye brows furrowed as her stared into space , how dare their parents ! They could've been used ,they could've saved lives ! Bulma ,Vegeta 18 Krillen ! How come they did something so selfish

Goten were growing upset ,but then he felt an small warm hand on his shoulder

He blinked over to see her blue eyes blinking at him with and half way smirk "you okay ?"

Goten fixed his scowled and smile "yeah I'm good "

She nodded "great" then walk toward the bars to talk to Marron.  
>,but if they would've known this girl wouldn't be so innocent he looked a Marron neither would her.<p>

As he stared at Bra smile to the new friend they had made. He had a light feeling of jealous and heavy feeling of want. He didn't know what it was this feeling as he blinked at her.

He ripped his eyes away from her and looked at the wall. His eyes stung a little.

Clink clink clink

Swing

Goten looked to see Marron letting his friends go

He gaps and hurried out of there as well

"Jeez Goten haha " Valise laughed

He blushed " I kind of spaced out "

the six of them all stood in front if the cell

"thank you Marron " Trunks said

"no problem you guys know my mom I'll tell her you said hi !" She yelled

Trunks Goten heart dropped the android never forgotten them turning super saiyan at the WMAT !

"ugh ugh okay. " Goten said un surely

"hey Marron what time you get off ?" Bra asked with a smile

"oh um midnight "

"jeez that sucks ! "

"its okay you guys go ahead !"she smiled and waved as the club walk away saying goodbye

Bra turned around to see Marron "hey if you ever want to hang out come to room H after 5th period !"

"okay I will !"

((( arcade)))

Pan Trunks and Goten were shooting hoops at the basket ball game Goten were winning with Trunks right on his tail, while Pan cheated and used her Ki !. Trunks and Goten already disqualified her ,but she still in her own little world was in the game.

the saiyan threw the hoops wildly as Valise an Bra watched with a blush

" I feel sorry for that Goal "

valise chuckled "that's Trunks and Goten for you !"

Bra blinked at Valise "that's right you've known them for a long time"

Valise nodded "we met in middle school" her eyes soften as she watched trunks Put Goten in an headlock

Bra watched her then blinked to the boys and Pan then blinked down.

Goten took a shot and the thing started lighting up "Winner winner " Goten smiled as Valise clapped

he blushed and put up the piece sign

"uncle Goten you are so lame" Pan blinked to the machine "winner winner" her eyes soften "hey Trunks doesn't that machine remind you of Giru "

Trunks looked at it then to Pan and patted her head.

Trunks eyes then caught sight of a cloud of Black it was the Black star gang , this also caught the attention of Goten.

they walked up to Pan as a tumble weed blew across them

pan crossed her arms

the leader had blonde hair and black eyes "you !" He pointed to the little girl "my home boy hector tells me your the strongest in the school aye way ?"

she huffed "and who might you be ?" she asked

"who am I'm WHO Am I I'm Victor homes !"

she stared at him and smirked " okay Victor Iam the strongest who wants to know "

"my right hand Man hector tells me you can beat me up ?!"..."it's time to prove him wrong loco style "

Bra ran in front of Pan

"Stop violence is not the answer !"

Pan gasp as she looked at the girl it hard to believe Vegeta is her father.

Goten had enough of this he walked into the scene

"Victor ?"

"Goten "

the too stared at each other

"you know Goten the only way you won that fight was because of that sucker punch while I were walking away "

Goten rose his eyebrows " we can settle this right now and have a rematch "

"kick his ass Goten " Pan yelled

"Pan stay out of this !" Trunks told her

Bra ran between Goten and Victor placing her hand on Gotens chest as she face Victor

Victor didn't see this and

punch

Bras face flew back then up as stumbled back a little into Goten arms she felt the blood rush to her face and a few tears came out.

"ouch !" Victor yelled as the bones in his hand cracked.

Goten blinked once then in a split second he had Victor by his neck and threw him in the claw machine.

"whats your problem !" He yelled angrily

Victor stood up weakly as his crew helped him he chuckled

"I didn't see her in the way "

Trunks gritted his teeth as he grab Bras hands ,and walked up to Victor

"you see this girl don't every put your hands on her again!"

Victor laughed in Trunks face.

"Oh well well Trunks You know you can't Touch me ha ha one little hit and I'll sue you blind !"

Trunks could feel his blood boiling.

"Trunks stop !" Bra yelled as she grabbed his hand and they walked away his sister pulling him out the theatre were the only think that kept him from punching this guy.

Trunks looked back at Victor "Pan could beat you blue , but she's nothing compared to what I would do to you " he said deadly

Victor laughed " ha ha is that a Threat ? Let me call my lawyer on speed dial ha ha get out of here homes "

Trunks and Bra walked out the theatre as Pan and Valise followed

Goten stood standing looking Victor in his eye then followed behind them

The all sat on the side of the theatre , In silence Valise had left because of her curfew

Bra looked around at Pan Trunks and Goten

"Come on guys calm down !"

"Look at your face Bra " Trunks said  
>She hand a little scratch that bled ,but nothing to serious<p>

"You should've let me at him "Pan said  
>Growl Pan stomach made noise<p>

"Your hungry "

She nodded Trunks chuckled "come on"

He looked at Bra and Goten "you guys want something "

"No " Bra said

Then they left inside

Bra looked ahead at the cars in the parking lot

Then she felt an hand on her wrist she whipped around to see Goten holding her wrist

"Idiot don't ever do that again !"..."what if he had a gun or a knife !"

Her eyes widen as he looked angrily at her

"Goten "

"What !" He yelled harshly

She blinked real fast and jumped closing her eyes then opening them. She then batted her lashes down behind her glasses

"Nothing " she said lowly barley moving her lips and he dropped her wrist

Goten felt something snap as he looked at her hurt face.

"Bra " he said softly and she scouted away from him

"It's just your not that strong "

She looked away from him and ignored him

His heart fluttered " I didn't mean to snap at you "

She shook her head on the wall then turn to him.

"Your mad at me "

His eyebrows roses " no I'm not "

"Then why were you yelling ?"

"I wanted you to understand for your sake for your brothers sake and for mine ,just don't put your self in danger like that don't be a hero "

She nodded " but isn't that what you were doing when you pushed Victor "

His eyes lowered " that's not the hero in me what you saw "

That was his raging saiyan anger.

She nodded " so so you have a temper ?" She asked

He nodded "just when something like that happens "

He heard her chuckled and looked up

"Then I promise I won't every try to stop a fight again " she smiled

His eyes soften and patted her head "you better not "

She opened her eyes and gasp as she saw and felt him touching her head

"Your hands are so white "

"Huh ?" He looked at them over the years forming Energy blast really wore on your hands.

"Where you ever in a fire ?"

"No not really "

"Oh "

Trunks and Pan came out, she had a ice cream cone while he had a drink"

"Come on Pan it's getting late " Goten said as he stood up

Trunks took out his cellphone and made a call

Bra stood up as well

An two door orange mustang pulled up. As a Man in an tux got out

Trunks walked towards the driver seat as the man in the Tux through Trunks the keys

He caught them smoothly and got in the car as Bra followed

He rose down the windows

"Bye guys " Pan said

"Byeeee " Bra sung and smiled as her white scar spread Goten watched the scar right by her nose a little angry, but her smile changed that

"Later Trunks bye Bra"

She stop smiling and looked at him through the window

"Bye Goten "

Trunks started the engine and cruised off

Goten walked after it and yelled with his hands by his mouth "and get to writing that script "

She leaned out the window  
>"Will do !" She yelled with an thumbs up as a car almost hit her head but doge in the nick of time<p>

"Be careeeeful " Goten said then sighed as she laughed then sat back in her seat.

Goten then looked down at Pan

"Pan why does Hector think your the strongest in our school?"

She laughed "because I beat him at arm wrestling !"

" Pan stay away from those black star guys they are loco homes " Goten said in an accent

Pan laughed and punched him

The two flew home and went to bed


	8. Chapter 8

**(an: I had a dream about zombies so I knew I had to update lol it's all Bras fault !... **

**Linda**: it will be reviled later! Why he has no memory of his past.

* * *

><p><strong>september 7<strong>

Goten landed by the donut shop by his high school he were running late and had miss breakfast. Pan had left him ,so he was alone. He walked in with his stomach touching his spine as the scent filled his nose ,he walked to the counter to see a young girl in an maid like outfit

"Welcome to the donut shop what can I get ya ?"

"umm a dozen glazed "

she type at the screen" that'll be 300 zeni"

he handed her the money and a second later the food were ready.

He blinked "whoa that was fast ha ha "

She laughed "we here at donut shop believe in the one second rule"

"Umm okay " Goten said awkwardly then went toward the door in a rush while taking out his donuts"

He's eyes landed on a toy machine ,the claw and in the sea of rocks he saw and key chain of a Chibi Zombie.

Bra flashed through his head as he saw it.

He put his backpack and food on a near by table. As he walked to the machine.

He reached in his pocket and grab a few coins , he rolled a few in there.

And moved the Joy stick and the claw above the zombie then is thumb jumped on the red button

The claw lazily when down grabbing the little stuff zombie then dropping it as it came back up.

"What !" He yelled

Then put two more coins in and looked back the cashier she were looking in her compact mirror

He roses down the claw and rose his Ki to hold it as the claw brought it up and dropped in the hole. The little bear fell as it clinked.

He shoved it in his back pack grabbed his food and are while running to first period.

The teacher scowled him and told him to not let it happen again.

The rest of the day went smoothly.  
>He were liking forward to going to the club ,it's been fun.<br>Bra wrote the whole script in one day and now they were filming for the festival on the 27th.

He went to the room and he saw a pair of clothes in his face.

"Go get change !" Behind those clothes he saw Bra she smiled at him. He could smell chocolate in the room

"What is this ?!"

"Go change for your scene !"

She could see in my eyes I were about to object "go change and you'll get cookies!"

"Umm Valise always give me cookies "

Bra crossed her arms "well these are mines !"

His eyes soften "you bake them"

She blushed

"Now I'm scared "

She jumped with her hands in front her and blushed

"Ugh whatever Goten !"

He threw his head back in laugher "ah ha ha ha ah" .She softly hit his head his spikes bounced out of the way

She frown with her lip poked out " go get change "

"Alright alright "

Jeez she can be a baby he thought smiled warmly.

He went into the stall and change it wasn't until he looked in the mirror and saw what the hell he was wearing. Khaki jeans ,white button up , brown suspenders , and a brown fedora looked like an detective from one of those old Tv. shows

He put his hands in his pocket and went to the water fountain outside between the guys and girls room , he was stopped from getting a drink as he pressed the button.

He saw red heels in black tights with an extra short brown thigh high detective coat .. Brown hair shining as it wavy surface hung from her face.

Valise blushed as Goten let the water with is mouth open staring at her. She had green make up on her face neck and chest wit Black lips.

"Pan said that it's for the 1st scene " she said

Her eyes traveled to his hand on the water fountain  
>He blushed and stop pressing the water.<p>

"Umm " shit he didn't read the script he looked down at his outfit and blushed what kind of movie is this ?He grabbed Valise hand and ran to room H when he Got there

He saw a ball hanging from the wall on a line.

Bra in an all black suit with fake Guns in each hand.

He saw Pan by Trunks he had the camera and Pan with a phone in her hand.

Marron was in an black bikini with amo all over her

"What is going on ?" Goten yelled

"Oh haha perfect you guys are here "

Pan grabbed Valise and Goten.

What happen in room H of orange star high that day with the bakers zombie slayers who rap Goten would never tell.

Goten went home exhausted from the mental stress hes friends give him. He laid in the bed playing with the key chain on his fingers.

**september 10**

Goten were running late again for the third time this week. He's been sleeping in more since he joined and after school club , the one good thing about commuting to school is that you get to leave before everyone else ,but now his in the Zombie slayers bakers who rap club he gets home later than the even normal slacker !.

Goten looked at his class room door as he thought of his teachers words.

"son Goten next time your late it's detention "

he looked at the door then continued down the hall , why not just be absent all together.

he strolled the halls as he saw a few kids walking running Earns for Teachers.

he turned left to the cafeteria by the library And saw that hideous black jacket , Victor hand ha a caste on it as he tapped on his phone.

Victor looked up to Goten and smiled "ah ha ha ha ha " Victor laughed

"hey Goten what's up essay?"

Goten furrowed his eyes brows "what dude !"

"ah ah ah let's call it truths " he held out his hand

Goten looked at it. Victer laughed and lowered his hand

"smart man "

Goten rolled his eyes and kept walking.

as Victor ran up to him taking Gotens side

"ha ha " he laughed then got serious "but a way There's a rumor about you and your girl "

Goten stopped walking and jerked his face "my girl ?"

Victor smiled at him crooked "yeah a rumor I hit her and you didn't do anything "

Goten rolled his eye "get out of my face "

"aye what's it's like doing your best friends sister ?"

"shut up !"

"I beat it feels like a million dollars ...is it true what they say about rich girls and shes a daddy girl"

"I said shut the hell up !" Goten pushed him to the wall as the Black star Crew ran to get Goten off of Victor to no avail

Goten pushed Victors goons off of him and pointed at Victor "she's my friend nothing else "and walked away

"then she's single then ?"..."how about that niece of yours ?"

Goten ignored him and kept walking with his backpack hitting his back.

damn

he shouldn't let people get to him like that ,but that guys an asshole. He thought about what Victor said and blushed , there's a rumor about us ?... I didn't even think that many people knew Trunks were her brother.

Goten walked through the library it was empty as always. He remember he needed to check out a shakesphere book. He went to the English poet section and found himself he grabbed the thick book of Antony and Cleopatra when the book fell in his head he opened it and looked up to see Blue eyes framed in brown frames.

"Bra ?"

"Goten ?"

He walked around the shelf to her side she smiled in her uniform.

"What are you doing here ?" He asked

She blushed

"Are you skipping ?"

She sighed and nodded "yes and this is the only place Trunks wouldn't dare come "

He chuckled and rolled his eyes

She blinked down at his hands and saw the book

"What's that Shaeksphere ?"

He nodded and rose the book

"Antony and Cleopatra ?"

He nodded " I have a two page essay for one of the late poets work due in a few weeks"

"Now tell me Bra would you rather be Cleopatra or Juliet ?" He furrowed his eyebrows " or more like a lady Macbeth ?"

She gasp "oh my all of those women had such Tragic faiths I would rather be non !"

"Well you have to pick the future of my essay depends on it !"

"Umm well I like all three women "

"Really"

SHe nodded

"Um well Juliet"

"I knew it ! Ha ha is it because of her dashing Romeo "

She blushed " well no actually I wouldn't want my love to die I would want him to live if I perished ,"

"So why would you relate to the story ?" He asked confused it's all about Tragic death as a couple

"Well it's Juliet because once she saw Romeo died she could no longer live and killed herself "

Goten eyes widen "but that's the same thing Romeo did !"

"But in the irony he didn't have to , they could've lived happily , though Romeo thought Juliet were dead I knew she was alive so there was hope in me with in the Reader ,but when he died I lost all hope for Juliet and Juliet lost hope in herself once knowing her love has died "

"You put herself in her shoes "

Bra nodded "but Cleopatra is also an option "

Goten eyes widen he didn't see that coming.

"No way "

She chuckled "let's take a seat "she walked away and he followed

They sat side by side at a table with four chairs as blue light shined in.

"It's getting cold outside " she said

He nodded

"Oh !" She said and jumped and reached into her bag grabbing a slick rectangle. She held it up to his face.

"My mother gave me this "..."So you should call me "

Goten blinked at her then to his pocket and pulled out his crappy yellow flip phone

"Okay " he blushed

She chuckled " what's your number "

He gave it to her and she saved it then called him and he saved hers.

He looked at her phone and saw it had two black holes on the top.

Oh yeah he almost forgot

"Now we can talk on the weekends ha ha ha " she smiled as he went in his bag and pulled out the keychain with his finger

He grabbed her phone out of her hand as she blinked at him

"Goten "

He softly placed the key chain on her phone

She blinked as she the A/C in the library blew on her hair as her mouth parted a little.

"It's not a real charm ,it's only a key chain...,but that's okay "

He place the phone on the table and slid it by her following the phone then her eyes.

She blinked down at the little cute zombie on it.

"Goten " she said deeply

She grabbed it and looked at it then to his face ,his spikes blew sideways as he stared at her.

She jumped out of her chair and hugged him with her hands wrapped around his neck.

He wa shocked and held his arms open at her waist as she laid on him, before he could react she pulled away and looked at the keychain with an smile.

"That's so sweet thank you Goten "

He blushed "it's no big deal "

She blushed and shook her head "but it is "

Ringggggggg

They looked up as the bell rung in their ears bringing them back to reality as Students scram outside the Library going to second period

They stood up with their backpacks over their shoulder

She shoved the phone in her cardigan with the zombie key chain hanging out.

"Where's your next class ?"

"Room P freshman hall way " she blushed

"Come on "

He put his elbow around her neck and and pulled her forward

People stared as they walked down he hall

He smiled down at her as she looked up in his shirt " Mrs. Brown right ?"

She nodded with lowered eyes "yeah"

"This way right ?"

"Yes" she found herself unable to say anything but yes

A blacked haired girl watched furious As her and her friends glared

When they walked down the Freshman hallway everyone looked at him and stopped ,by her class and waited for a while as Freshman went in the class room staring at them.

Goten saw a blushed oh her cheek and he like it.

"Goten you might ,be late"

"I think your trying to get rid of me Bra Breifs "

She gasp and shook her head fast then blushed looking at the ground

He patted her head "see ya later "

She nodded and he walked off to his second period.

He sat by the window as always. He looked at a blue jay fly in an tree. Bra Briefs.

"Son Goten !"

He jumped "pay attention "

He blushed and nodded as the kids snickered.

Second period took for ever to end. Once it did he rushed to the Freshman hall way wanting to walk her to her next class.

When he Got there he saw her talking to Trunks Pan and Marron. His eyes dropped a little disappointed, then walked forward.

"Hey guys "

"Hi Goten !" Marron yelled

"Hey uncle "

"Sup G"

"What are we doing ?" Goten asked

"Chilling in the hallways " Trunks said cooly

" i see"

"Uncle Goten Trunks make sure your on time today we have a lot to film "

Trunks and Goten sighed.

The Day went by spent their hours in the club rapping and filming.

**September 13**

Goten were in the hall at his locker putting his backpack up for lunch all the juniors swarm around talking excited it's finally lunch.

When he heard

"Ayeeeeeeee Homie Goten ha ha !"

He jumped and turned as everyone looked at him he blushed then looked down as he saw Bra standing their with Marron and Pan

He looked at them

they all looked all energized.

"It's the homie Goten

I just met him in the hall way

I'm Mc Bra I can do this all day !"

She laughed as she rose her eyebrows to Goten "rap Goten " he gasp and shook his head and smiled embarrassed they were starting a crowd

"Come on " she whispered

His face grew red

"Ohh call out !" Erasa yelled

Bra smiled at him giving him courage then Trunks walked up and smirked. "Come on Goten !" He yelled to his Friend

Goten looked up to see Victor and his gang as Launch Erasa and Akumi and other students.

He nodded

" well I going to do this for my homie T

You girls want to call out but you got nothing on me

Cause im going to win you should just leave

Cause I'm the homie Goten with a Capitol G"

"Ohhhhhhhhh" the crowd said

"Shots fired !" Trunks yelled

Pan furrowed her eyebrows and walked to her uncle and his friend

"Let me handle this " she told Bra and Marron

" shots fired that's right !

Cause it's a shoot out when Pan has the mic

Your guys ego as high as a kite

Man you boys all bark no bite "

Marron and Bra jumped on Pans back as they cheered with the crowd .  
>Goten and Trunks laughed and looked at Pan<p>

Trunks step forward

"Get them T !" Goten yelled and laughed as he caught eye contact with Bra while she chuckled with her friends.

" it's me T the dog off the leash

Nice teeth a beast the last name Briefs

You girls want to call out ,but your signals weak

You little girls can not beat me and G!"

Girls screamed as Pan rolled her eyes and Bra shook her head. Bra were going to walk forward ,but were stop ,by an Hand she looked up and saw Marron walking toward Trunks.

She jumped and smiled "go Marron !"

" After this battle you guys are done !

Oh no it's Marron G and T better hide and run

Because Your end is ensured with this one !

Hey T ? Lavender is cool ,but blondes have more fun !"

Marron finished and the crowd erupted with cheers even Goten laughed.  
>Bra jumped in the air fist pumping with her right hand to the ceiling around Marron as Pan laughed at the look at Trunks face !.<p>

"Who is that ?" launch yelled

Marron blushed and chuckled. While Valise cheered for her .The crowd then separated.

As the Zombie slayers bakers who Rap still laughed

"I'm late to lunch because of you guys " Goten laughed

"Ha ha ha well I know Marron is full because she just chewed Trunks out " Pan teased

Trunks rolled his eyes

"This isn't over !"

"Ha ha ha that was so Funny " Bra laughed and didn't notice the approaching girls coming toward her

"Trunks ! Goten Valise !"A girly voice yelled from a far

There stood Fasha and Lime smiling

"Hi " the girls waved to Marron Pan And Bra

"Hey " Marron said

Then the girl with Short Black hair ran her fingers threw Pans Hair

"Goten is this your niece she's so cute !"

Pan blinked up at her uncomfortable

"well yeah she's my niece ha ha "

"Why didn't you tell us ?!" Lime said as she looked at Marron and smiled

"Hi what's your name ?" Fasha asked her

"I'm Marron " she blushed

"Ha ha your so cute and shy yet you just diss Trunks in front of the whole school ha ha " Fasha

Goten eyes soften as he saw them making new friends.

Lime laughed then turn to Trunks "is this your little sister I've been hearing about ?"

"No she's my friend " Trunks pointed to Bra "that's my sister "

The girls blinked to her

"Oh my I see the resemblance !" Fasha said

"What mascara do you use blue or back "

"I don't use mascara that much "

"Oh ha ha we can change that let's go to the restroom "

Trunks and Goten watched Valise Bra Pan Marron Fasha and Lime leave down the hall way. Pan were trailing slowly behind the other girls.

"Dude I can't believe we got diss ,by those three midgets !"

"Ha ha Marron killed you ha ha " Goten said

He heard the girls all laughing

"Looks like those three are popular now !"

Goten laughed ,but in his heart that worried him.

**September 16**

Bra Marron and Pan sat at an Table in the cafeteria Chatting.

"hey Bra how's the editing going ?" Pan asked

"great really fast I got the sound track and everything !"

"will it be ready for the pre homecoming festival ?" Marron asked

Bra nodded "defiantly !"

"ha ha ha his so handsome !"

"I know !"

"and he's shy ! Ha ha "

Bra Pan and Marron watched a group walked by all exicted, in fact all the girls seem flustered this Morning"

"Pan Marron !... Bra" Fasha yelled while her and Lime ran to the table.

"hey guys whats up ?" Bra asked

Fasha smiled happily "there's a new guy at our school he's so hot !"

Fasha Grabbed Pan and Bra while Lime grabbed Marron

"come on guys we have to show you !"

"heyyy!" Pan said as she were being pulled

the five girls looked out a window of A Class room while being Cramp

"there he is !" Fasha giggled "so dreamy "

Marron Pan and Bra looked to see an handsome boy with long brown beautiful hair deep dark eyes soft pink lips and an small up turn nose "

each girl grew a blush on their cheek

"he's name is Brolly !" Lime said in fantasy land.

4th period

Goten laid in the grass by the tree by the school where he always skips. He looked up at the sky it was grey and depressing. Each of his hands were spread out looking like a T.

Marron and Bra had been hanging out with Lime an Fasha a lot during school hours , they didn't have lunch together and at the club meetings all Bra does is edited she actually told us she would do it at home so she would leave at 12:45.

he had grown accustom to seeing her everyday he sighed and closed his eyes as he thought of how many days he had left. "School what's the point" he thought.

Trunks were walking back to class from going to the restroom. He looked out the window to see the P.E. Girls running around the track that goes around the school. Then that's when he saw him , That slacker Goten ! Skipping looked at his friend as it seem a dark cloud was raining on him. Trunks looked at Goten though it didn't look like fun , it seem better then sitting through math classes . He hurried downstairs and snuck outside.

Trunks walked across the grass to were his friend were and laid down beside him and looked at sky as well

"trunks ?"

"yeah Goten ?"

"I give up !"

Trunks looked at his friend "so you finally lost it?!"

Marron Bra and Valise all ran around the school freezing in their little skimpy gym clothes. Why the School gave out those small shirts and shorts were beyond them.

"ah it's cold " Valise complain as the girls ran side by side with their elbows and legs swinging

"I know !" Bra agreed

Marrons blonde pony tail hit her neck as she ran. she looked at a passing tree then caught sight of Trunks and Goten laying in grass.

she stopped running and looked at the boys while slowly walking.

Bra and Valise stopped as well as Marron walked toward them

"come on Mare" Bra said as the other girls running passed them

bump

Bra stumbled back as a girl with wavy black hair and eyes bumped her. Looked back at her and smiled

"jeez !" Bra said loud enough for her to hear

Valise and Bra looked at the girl run off with her friends laughing.

"who is that ?" Marron ask

" Akumi wood a senior and..." ... " Gotens ex girlfriend" Valise said

" why did she bump me ?" Bra ask

"she doesn't like me ,so she was most likely targeting me " Val said

"well why ?" Bra ask

"it's a long story !"

"hey guys look at those slackers !" Marron yelled while pointing to two boys by a tree.

Valise and Bra blinked to the scene

"hey it's Trunks and Goten" the girls jogged to them

Goten looked up at the grey sky as three birds flew by.

"I could use a hot dog right now "

"yeah me to " Trunks were affected by Gotens depressed aura as well

"hey hey "

she stood above him in her gym clothes looking down at him

She pointed down at him

"What's wrong With you guys !"

"Yeah its major buzz kill guys !" Valise said

"What are you guys doing ?" Marron asked

"We give up " Trunks said

Valise looked at Trunks in his tired blue eyes "What ?!"

Marron laughed at the silly boys

"We give up " Goten stated simple

Bra walked between the space separated Goten and Trunks

And laid down with her hands on the side of her spread out like T her fingers were inches away from Gotens and Trunks hand

"Bra what are you doing ?" Marron asked confused

She looked up at the sky "I'm giving up " she said

Valise blinked confused as Marron laid down next to Trunks then she laid down as well on the other side of Goten

Five friends laid in the grass starting at the sky

Goten turned his head in the grass to see her looking up at the sky. He didn't want her to give up.

He could see her nose lined up with Trunks and Marrons faces.

The bell rung and and they heard clatter as students swarmed

He moved his lips to speak  
>"You know we have to go back in " he whispered loud enough for only her to listen<p>

She turned her head in the grass  
>"I know I'm just waiting on you "<p>

Goten eyes widen just a bit as he stared at her staring at him.

She then sat up and stood up and reached her hand to him

He grabbed it and pulled himself up as Valise Trunks and Marron stood

**September 20th**

It was Sunday and Goten were freaking out he had a paper due tomorrow ! On the Shakespeare essay. He had choice Romeo and Juliet.

He had Pan helping him as he sat at his Laptop, but all she did was laugh at him as he grew frustrated. After an hour and all they typed were the thesis statement he kicked her out.

He sat on his bed and called Trunks.

"Hey sup G! Can you make it to Park with me Valise and Marron ?"

Goten sighed that sounded like fun he didn't want to be tying and essay.

"I can't I totally forgot about that .., I have an essay due Tomorrow "

"Oh jeez bummer "

"I was kind if hoping my best friend of 17 years would help me "

"Umm I'll pass "

"Trunks come on Man !"

"Umm let's see Go to the park with two girls or write an essay with a guy ,yeah I'm good ! Bye Goten !"

Goten eyebrows furrowed "hey we Fused together !"

Click

"Trunks ?... Trunks"

Goten looked at his phone that Trunks is an but hole.

He scrolled in his contacts and called Gohan

"Hello Son resident "

"Gohan !"

"Goten ?... Why are you calling me when I leaved 3 ft away "

"I need your help "

"What is it ?" Gohan asked concern

"I have to write a two Page essay and-" before Goten could continue he heard the Dial tone , that Gohan ! How could he ! We shared the same womb !

Goten sighed and looked threw his contacts , his eyes landed on

Bra

Bra sat at her desk in her room scrolling on her desktop as the light glowed on her face. She had been editing like crazy finishing up the last touches for the film to be showed at the Pre Home coming festival.

Her eyes blinked in her glasses to the screen as she typed.

Ring ring ring

Bra jumped out of her seat falling back in her Rollie chair.

What was that ! She thought she heard loud vibrations as the annoying music played

She shuffled in her school bag on her bed where she heard the noise coming from.

She grabbed out her rectangular phone and saw

The homie Goten names on the sleek screen. She tapped the green button

"Hello ?"

"Bra !"

"Hey Goten what's up !"

"I needed your help "

"What's wrong ? Are Zombies invading ! Come on bring your mom !"

"What ? No ! " he sighed and chuckle

"Why are you so paranoid about the zombies "..." They are not coming "

She blushed and laughed "I'm I'm sorry ha ha I kind of I don't know just "

"Is a nerd ?" He offered

"Goten your so mean !... "

"And your weird "

"Well your my friend so that makes you weird to ... Now what is it !"

"I kind of waited last minute to my essay " he said ashamed

"Oh okay no problem I'll help !"

"Really ?"

"Yeah when is it due ?"

"Tomorrow "

"TOMORROW !" She yelled

"Yes "

"Ha ha. Goten Goten what am I'm going to do with you !"

"Well I think the same thing about you"

"Want to come over my house so we can get to work "

Goten heart pounded as he thought of a certain saiyan prince.

"Umm how about at a library ?"

"Non sense , besides didn't you say you know my parents ..just come they'll be happy to see you"

Click

Goten gasp

Capsule corp ?.. He hasn't been since buu.

He looked at his un finished paper and shoved his laptop in his back pack as long with the book

He threw it over his shoulder and ran out the door

"Bye mom I'm going into the city !" He yelled as Chi Chi screamed

"Goten wait !... " she yelled but her son were already gone. She sighed.

He landed outside of capsule knocked on the door.

It opened and he saw it the widows peek of doom

Vegeta grabbed Goten by the shirt and threw him in with his back against the wall

"Hey Vegeta my laptops in there !"

"Ha ha so you finally came let's spar I've been waiting for a challenge since my son and Your brother are always busy !"

Goten shook his head " no Vegeta I "

Vegeta dropped him "suit up !"

"What no listen "

"My my Goten ? Is that you "

Goten turned to see Bulma standing there with her hands on her hips

"Hi Bulma "

"Hey Goten nice to see you where's that mother of yours ?!"

"I'm here alone "

"Oh I see Trunks is actually out "

Vegeta grunted and crossed his arms

"I'm actually here to see Bra "

Bulma eyebrows jumped

As Vegeta scowled " what ?!"

"She's she's going to help me with my essay " he said nervously

Bulma chuckled " oh ha ha well she's in her room "

"This low class will not step foot in my princess room "

"Ha ha jeez loosen up Vegeta ... Sorry Goten "

Goten blushed and scratched his head as Vegeta stared him down

As Bulma lead Goten to her room she stopped at the hall

"there it is at the end of the hall by the dresser "

Goten nodded Then walked the opposite way of Bulma to the room.

He knocked and the door open.

He saw her at her desktop in blue jeans and a plain t-shirt her hair were down out of a pony tail with her bangs brushed out of her face and her nose didn't hold her glasses. Her pink panted toes curled in the white carpet

She turn in the chair and blinked up at him and calmly greeted him

" hey Goten "

He didn't know why he were so nervous and she seem so calm.

"Hi Bra "

She looked and gestured for the chair in the corner

"Let's get to work "

He walked to the chair and pulled it toward her and sat down

He stared at her eyes cheeks and pink lips she was beautiful

"Where's your glasses ?"

"Oh I took them off before my shower I forgot to put them back on I can go get them "

He stopped her she gasp

"Keep them off " he said in a voice she never head from him and blushed and nodded

He pulled out his laptop and book placing it on the desk

"Bra I just want you to guide me I'll so all the work I just can't focus "

She pulled up her notepad in her computer

"Screw ! That !"

He gasp

"I'll do one page you do the other !"

"What ! You said you were an writer isn't that cheating or against everything you believe in ?"

"Nah !... I think writing should be expressed from the heart not forced under the pressure of an Adult "

He looked at her she is something else

"Let me see the thesis "

...

They type side by side giving each other ideas.

Goten wee almost done.

He turn to her and looked at her side ways her blue hair met her collar bone laying by her neck.

His eyes lowered , he saw the way her figured filled out her clothes

And shook his head

Stop Goten he told hisself ,but kept peeking

He looked up from her legs to her fake stomach to her chest neck and chin

When his eyes landed on her face he saw her staring at him  
>He jumped embarrassed.<p>

"Goten what's wrong "

He shook his head "nothing nothing !"

"Your all red ?" She said concern

He cursed himself this is trunks sister

"I'm alright "

She shrugged "alright " and turn back typing her last words

"Done !" She said with a smiled and turn to him

"How much more you got ?"

"One paragraph "

Bra sighed and went to her web browser going to Pandora

Music filled the room

"Oh my God !" She yelled

Goten jumped "what !"

"This is my song !" She turned up dancing while turning up the music

"It's she wolf by shakira !"

Goten turned in the chair to see her

Moving swinging side to side while bending her back a little back and snapping with each way her body swayed

" S.O.S she is in disguise  
>S.O.S she is in disguise<br>There's a she wolf in disguise,  
>Coming out, coming out, coming out" she sung<p>

The sun shined in the room on her Goten felt like staring all day as she dance she wasn't being sexy or trying to impress him she were being awkward fun and Free

He stood up and walked toward her nodding his head to the girly song and stared copying her moves

She opened her eyes to see Goten she smiled as she sung out and looked at him

She dropped her shoulder over and over. As she swung

Goten spun and dropped to the floor and Goten back up

Bra fist pumped to her rooms ceiling as she sung

"There's a she wolf in the closet,  
>Open up and set it free<br>There's a she wolf in the closet,  
>Let it out so it can breathe "<p>

Goten watched her make a wolf howl and laughed

And grabbed her hand spinning her around then to him while their shoulders bounced

They laughed rocked and dance while Bra sung

When the song stopped the too laughed

"Nice moves Goten !"

"Thanks "

"Hey are you finished ?"

"Just about !"

"Get back to work !"

He rolled his eyes and went to the chair and started typing she walked by him and sat back down turning down the radio.

He finished typing

"Done great !"

"Let's print "

He watched her click the mouse to print out her paper.

"Did you finished editing ?"

She nodded excitedly "oh yeah we should be ready for the pre home coming festival "

He smiled " I were only in the first scene I'm wonder what's the rest about "

She chuckled "pure awesome sauce !"

He laughed she got up and grabbed the paper handing it to him.

"Thank you Bra I appreciate it "

Her eyes widen "are you kidding after all you done for me "

He looked at her "huh?"

"Goten I were kind of shy when I came to school ,I know I'm a little different ,but you accepted me and my hobbies"

"I didn't have to hide it here I could be myself "

Goten blinked at her " you were hiding ?"

"Well girls can be brutal Goten at my old school I were pretending when me and my old friends would hang out "

"Hey well that's over "

She nodded and smiled "yes it is cause you guys Trunks Pan Marrin and Valise are so nice " she blushed

He patted her head.

Ring ring ring Goten heard his cell phone ring

He answers it

"Goten get your but home !" Chi chi screamed

He winced and pulled the phone from his ear

"Okay okay mom bye "

Bra watched the adorable scene "awe your a mommys boy !" She said with watery eyes and laugher

He blushed and softly pushed her shoulder as they stood up

She pushed him back then hugged him. This time he hugged back.

"Later "

"Bye "

Goten walked down the hall to met Vegeta and Bulma in the living room on the couch

"Bye Bulma ,bye Vegeta !"

"Bye Goten tell your mom to come by some time !"

"Okay !"

Goten flew home under the dark sky as thought of her dancing across from him and singing.

Damn I like her I like her a lot. He admitted to hisself.

When he landed her was met by Gohan on the porch.

"Hey man "

"Goten "

"Let's talk "

The brothers sat on the cushioned swinging bench on Chi Chi's porch.

"You went to the city today ?"

Goten rolled his eyes "yeah I had to find somebody to help me with my paper"

Gohan studied his brother and sighed "you know Goten I understand it's not much to do out here ,but ... You have responsibilities around here "

Goten nodded "I know I were just trying to get my paper done so I can pass !" He yelled angrily

He stood "I don't understand why schools so important when all I'm going to do is end up fishing !"

Gohan sighed "you know the plan once you and Pan take over I'll go to college so we can have better "

Goten rolled his eyes "I know I'll be in room later Gohan "

Goten stormed inside his room and laid in his bed

As he thought building an house by Gohans and finding a family of his home and fishing.

Was that it for me?

**September 21**

Trunks found himself in the freshman hallway and felt pulling a prank.  
>He smirked when he saw the short girl trying to reach something in her tall locker<p>

He rushed by her she turned around and saw Trunks

"Trunks hi !"

He grabbed her shoulder and stuffed her in her locker slam

She shook it

"Trunks ! Come on Man !"

He laughed Pan was easy prey.

He continued to the sophomore hall way to go bother Marron

He saw her in her locker and just as he made his attack she move out of the way

"Ha !"

He laughed "okay okay you got me !"

She smiled "shouldn't you be heading to class !"

"I am ,I'm just killing time "

The two walked down the halls meeting up with Fasha and Valise

"Guys are you ready for the movie to show ?" Marron asked

Valise blushed

"What movie ? " Fasha asked confused

"That's along story Fasha my friend " Trunks answered her

As they walked back toward the senior hallway.

Trunks saw that new guy Brolly walking to the freshman hall way.

...

2nd period were almost over and Goten were feeling pretty confident he had his essay in his backpack ready to be turned in.

He were ready to get out of the class and see her shining blue eyes.

Ring

Goten got up to his seat and cooly went to the freshman hallway. He went to her locker and saw her standing with her back to the lockers looking up at that new Guy Brolly

His heart fluttered at bit as he shook his head and went to Pans and let her out.

6th period

They had a small party celebrating the movie , everyone were there expect Goten. Bra looked for him

"hey Pan where's Goten ?...,"

"oh he went home "

Bras heart fluttered "oh"

**September 23 **

its been two days and Goten still hasn't come to the club. Bra grew worried and just before first period She went to the seniors hallway ,to check on him .

she rushed behind the tall seniors finally when she made it out the crowd she saw Trunks Goten and AKumi and two other girls laughing at Gotens locker.

her eyes widen and blushed as she ran back to her own hallway.

after school

Bra laid on her bed with her head hanging off a little she looked straight ahead at her door.

why isn't he coming to the club ?... Did he grow Bored ?... Why was he with that girl she's. His ex ?.

she sighed flipped over and grabbed her pillow hugging it.

maybe I should call him

she grabbed her phone as the little key chain bounced on her fingers.

she pressed call

"hello ha ha " she heard a girls voice

Bras eyes widen "wrong number "

"wait are you looking for Goten ?"

her heart pounded "yeah "

"oh he's asleep"

click

she dropped her hand with her cell phone And hugged her pillow.

**September 26 **

After 4th period Goten were talking with an couple of seniors since the junior and senior hall ways merge.

he were going to skip with a couple of friends and were meeting them at the donut shop

he walked in the main hall he could see her blue haircoming closer.

they passed each other making eyes contact for 3 seconds then continued their separate ways.

**September 27 Pre Homecoming Festival**

The school was especially excited today for the festival they get to eat have entertainment and the best part not go to class.

Room H

Pan stood in front of her friends  
>Marron and Bra holding a clip board.<br>"Gosh where are they don't they know it's a big deal for the club !"

"Well Valise is selling cookies in front of the school" Bra said

"Trunks is promoting students to go watch it !" Marron stated

Pan sighed "and that Goten where is he !" She asked as Marron and Bra shrugged

Pan sighed again "okay it looks like it's just us three today we did film most of it while Trunks and Goten stuff their faces !"

"I'm so excited !" Bra peeped though she wished Goten was here to see the finally product.

"Okay so our movie is showing after the drama clubs play ?" Marron asked

"Yes and because we are a new club we have to have it after a boring play !... But with Trunks promoting we should have tons of money !"

Bra eyes "Whoa really ?.. What so we do with the money "

Marron looked at them "We can buy a couch for the club room"

The three girls nodded then grabbed the CD and went to the small theatre

Outside

Goten walked around with his friends as students buzzed everywhere playing games and eating.

He were laughing and goofing off with Fasha Lime Akumi and a couple of others guys.

He looked over to his write and saw Valise selling Zombie shaped cookies at a stand with an Halloween theme

She waved he waved back

"Goten !" Akumi yelled

"What ?"

"Don't wave at her you know I don't like her"

"Umm Akumi she's my friend"

"No when your with me "

"I'm not with you we are just hanging out" Goten then saw Trunks in the distance selling tickets.

"You know what later guys" he then walked to Trunks watching him put the moves on two girls while trying to sell tickets

"Are you sure you'll be there ?" The blonde girl asked

Trunks nodded as he passed her two tickets

"Of course "

She blushed and smile then her an her friend giggled walking off

"Your a cruel man T " Goten laughed

"Hey man , where you been ?" Trunks asked

"Just walking around here"

"You know that club your in it's having it's first appearance today "

Goten sighed " I know "

Trunks sighed to "look I know it's lame ,but we can't abandon them "..."beside my sister keeps asking me and Pan if you quit "

Goten eyes jumped really I thought she were ignoring me.

"And I want to know too so she can stop asking !" Trunks continued

"No of course not I've been with the since day one "

"Then go support it !"

"Fine give me a Ticket"

"13 zeni "

"I'm in the club "

Trunks smiled and showed Goten a red ID he had "you should've came to club party we all got these to get in free "

Goten rolled his eyes and past Trunks the money then storm toward the theatre with Trunks by his side

"Hey guys wait up !" Valise yelled as she caught up to them

"How was the back sell"

"It went smoothly !"

They reached the doors and showed the teacher at the door their ticket, she let them in and the theatre were Packed with girls !

Every seat were taking so me Valise and Trunks could not sit ,by each other.

The lights dim as Pan came out with an Mic.

"Hey everyone are you ready for some Flesh eating monsters !" Pan yelled while jumping

"Yay !"

"This is Zombie panic !"

The crowd cheered as Pan walked off the stage the curtain dropped and behind it were an huge projector scene.

The screen came on in black and white.

There was a man in a detective outfit sitting on a desk as it rain outside with his hands in his pocket. It lighten and thunder outside. The door creaked open as high heels click in showing a figure of a women walking slowly toward you couldn't see her face , just her body walking slowly toward the man.

"Your here ?"

The girl walked out of the shadows to expose her green zombie face

The man looked terrified as she ran toward him that's

When Pan dressed as a thug came bursting on to the screen on an wrecking ball with an hammer bringing the color to the film she throw the hammer at Valise Face as Marron in her bikini came running next two her with Bra in an suit next Pans other side.

"Come with us "

The four ran down the hall way as they were just by zombies which in reality were just clips of the seniors during class

Goten gets bitten by one

"Shoot we lost him !" Marron yelled as

Bra turned around with her Two fake guns and shot at CG Zombies, then continued to run behind her friends.

Marron grabbed an grande from her hip and threw it. It look like a Ki blast !... Pan !...

The three girls ran as Pan grabbed her chain saw

It shook her whole body while she yelled "take this you Freaks !ahhhhhhh" pan saw throw 12 CG zombies

...

And that's pretty much all it was three badass girls killing zombies

When it were over

Goten was frozen as the audience cheered with raging girl power !

The Bloopers played

Goten saw himself at a store

"Me the homie Goten chilling with the homie zombie slayer

I'm all about my money and I'm all about my paper

In these streets I'm an hungry alligator

Killing all these rappers and ignoring all these haters "

Then the credits played

Written by Bra Breifs

Filmed by Trunks Briefs

Directed by Son Pan

Staring  
>Valise Sunset<br>Son Pan  
>Marron Chestnut<br>Bra Breifs  
>Son Goten<br>CG zombies  
>And the seniors<p>

Goten watched as the crowd roared

Pan Bra and Marron came on stage and bowed while smiling wide !.

Goten stared at Bra he wanted to congratulate her.

After the show

The zombie slayer bakers who rap were excited talking about how successful the movie were.

"Ha ha Pan when you came out the that chain saw !" Marron exclaimed

"Ha ha no that Granada scene were badass " Trunks said to Marron

"You guys I can't believe they like it !" Bra said

"Maybe will get new members for the club now !" Valise said

Pan looked at her friends "Yeah this was awesome , we can afford a fridge and a couch for the room."

Goten walked up to them and an awkward silence dawned on them

"Hey guys"

Trunks nodded

Pan hemp

Valise and Marron said "hi"

And Bra completely ignored him.

"Great job guys "

"Thank you " Pan said as did Marron

"It's all thanks to her " trunks said shaking his sister shoulder

The two made eye contact for a moment then she turned away.

Why is she mad at me she's the one looking up all lovely at the new kid behind my back , WAIT what is wrong with me , it's not like she's even my girlfriend.

"Bra can I talk to you " I said lowly

She looked at me and nodded and we walked from everyone she had her hands crossed.

We walked in the schools library. She leaned on a book shelf still crossing her arms I stood in front of her.

"What's up "

"Sup "

"Long time no talk"

"6 days"

"You counted ?"

She turn from him

He sigh "what's up with the attitude !"

"What's up with yours ?"

He couldn't say he was up because of Brolly at her locker , it just wasn't his style and it's would sound a little controlling "I don't know what your talking about "

She rolled her eyes

Jeez okay why was she so upset.

He sighed "what's wrong "..."what did I do"

"I called to check to see if my friends okay and a girl answer telling me your sleeping !... Jeez If you wanted to quit the club okay fine !.. Just do not show !"

Goten looked at her angry face. Was she upset about the club or the girl answering his phone.

"I had left my phone in my friends car " he said softy

She rolled her eyes.

He smiled she's jealous.

"What's so funny do my face look funny to you " she asked with he eyebrows risen and finger pointing to her nose

"Ha ha ha yeah it does "

"Goten your an Idiot "

"Maybe I am ,but I'm yours "

She rolled her eyes " yeah right you seem to hang out with everyone but me these days"

" I'm sorry "

She sighed

"You forgive me "

She nodded and pointed at him" jut don't miss anymore club days!"

He nodded "yes Ma'ma !"

She smiled and grabbed his wrist "come on let's go eat cookies !"

The two went back to Valise cookie stand surrounded by their friends.

**September 30**

Goten didn't know why ,but in 1st period they called him down to the office , he thought for skipping , but knew it were serious when he saw Marron Trunks Pan and Valise there.

After a while

Bra walked out the principle office her face were red

I looked up from my seat to her.

"Bra what happen ?" Trunks asked

She sniff " umm they said the movie had sexual and violence content , so the club has to be removed from the after school program " she said

" next Son Goten " the principle sectary yelled

Goten watched as Bra ran/ walked down the hall way wiping her face with her cardigan sleeve.

His eye droop in worry.


End file.
